Observadores
by Myriamj
Summary: Continuación de Observador. Después de su estancia en el hospital, Arnold no ha cambiado mucho, aunque hay cosas que han pasado a cobrar más importancia para él. Disfrutar cosas simples de las que estuvo privado, pasar tiempo con las personas que quiere, observar detalles que antes nunca había notado...y claro, tal vez, tal vez, tener una cita con Helga. O dos. O algo más.
1. Chapter 1

Ok. La esperada continuación. Les pediré, eso sí y por primera vez, retroalimentación. Me explico: esta es la primera historia que estoy escribiendo y que no lleva seis meses en mi cabeza y, por tanto, no he imaginado las escenas como un capítulo, editado mil y un veces hasta quedar medianamente conforme y, más importante aún, no tiene escrito el final. Repito: NO TIENE ESCRITO EL FINAL. Así que solicitaré, si quieren seguir leyendo la continuación y llevarlo a término, ideas, sugerencias, modos que podría perfeccionar cualquier metida de pata que cometa (lo que escriba no lo cambiaré…mi tiempo y mi nivel de desarrollo cerebral no podrán lidiar con eso, lo lamento), en fin, ustedes entienden, necesitaré CRÍTICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS. Crimeny!

Bueno, sin más. Una idea loca que se me ocurrió…y que estoy purgando… (Nah, si me gusta imaginar cosas; pero de verdad necesitaré ayuda).

Y una vez más, inhalando y exhalando, "Hey Arnold!" no es de mi propiedad.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold se encontraba ya sentado en la mesa que había reservado. Se había preguntado si no hubiese sido mejor recogerla en su casa. Dudo si llamarla o no. También dudo si pedir prestado el libro sobre citas a Gerald. Sí le pidió consejo a su abuelo, que se acercó al verlo tan pensativo, pero sólo lo confundió más. Su abuela, en cambio, le dijo: "Concéntrate en tu objetivo y cuando estés listo ¡atrapa a tu presa!". Que una vez más su abuela estuviese cazando una mosca en ese momento, le dio la molesta imagen de Helga con cuerpo de insecto.

Arnold sacudió su cabeza. Helga no era una mosca, pero el consejo no le pareció tan malo. Le pareció mejor que ronronear y el "muéstrale quién lleva los pantalones" de su abuelo. Especialmente, porque su abuelo estaba en calzoncillos largos, ya que su abuela se los hizo sacar para lavárselos.

Arnold suspiró y miró el asiento vacío frente a él. Cuando invitó a Helga, se había puesto tan nervioso que lo único que había podido hacer fue tartamudear, darle un beso en la mejilla y salir corriendo. Claro, aún no se había recuperado de lo que fuese que le hubiese pasado, así que para que Helga no lo alcanzara, debió esconderse tras unos basureros.

Arnold se sonrió. Nunca imaginó que estaría tan nervioso por algo, por una chica. Nunca había imaginado que caería enfermo en el hospital con un síndrome tan raro. En el hospital, nunca imaginó que Helga lo vendría a ver todos los días. Tampoco esperaba mejorarse tan rápido, pero realmente lo agradecía. Y claramente, nunca imaginó todos los cambios que ahora estaba ansioso por empezar a realizar en su vida. Nuevamente, nunca imaginó estar tan nervioso por una chica. Por Helga.

¿Ella vendría? Bien, ella no le había respondido, pero él tampoco le había dado tiempo para que lo hiciera. Recordó cuando ella confesó su amor en Industrias Futuro. Ojalá hubiese sido distinto. Ojalá él hubiese sabido o pensado… pero el pasado no se puede cambiar. Sí se puede cambiar el presente. Y eso es lo que él estaba dispuesto hacer.

Para empezar, lo básico. Asistir todos los días al hospital a control con la kinesióloga y con el neurólogo y su electroencefalograma (una de las pocas palabras difíciles que había aprendido). Eso lo estaba haciendo. De paso, visitaba al Dr. Doofenshhirtz y su máquina Sophie. El doctor seguía siendo extraño; en palabras de Gerald "ese chico estaba mal", pero era simpático. Aunque insistía en enviar saludos a Helga e invitaciones a que viniera a ver al gran médico que era. No, Kevin no estaba por completo en sus cabales.

Pero fue justo después de la visita al hospital de ese día que vio a Helga. Helga. A veces se preguntaba si simplemente se había acostumbrado a verla todos los días, a percibir cómo se preocupaba por él, si no sería un capricho, si no estaría siendo egoísta. Lo único cierto es que quería que continuase en su vida. Verla y saber que estaba bien; escuchar sus ingeniosos comentarios; escucharla reírse; estar cerca de ella; verla fruncir el ceño; o simplemente, verla hacer cualquier cosa, con su cara redonda y bonita, y sus manos delicadas, y su pelo… Está bien, él estaba mal. Esos tres días que ella lo evitó fueron largos y terribles. Repasó cada detalle de las visitas de Helga. Buscó en su pieza todo lo que le recordaba a Helga, preguntándose si ella había estado ahí cuando visitaba a sus abuelos. Prestó especial atención al libro rosa y el zapato de Cecile. ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta antes?

Ver a Helga e invitarla a salir. Sí, eso era lo otro importante y básico en su vida. Desde que el señor Dino Spumoni le regaló ese cupón para una cena en el Chez París como regalo por su recuperación (cupón que a su vez él había recibido como regalo adicional por su presentación en el restaurante) lo había estado planeando. Pero Helga lo había estado evitando. Verla a la distancia y bajar del auto del abuelo fue casi instantáneo. Besarla y correr… también.

Esa misma tarde, en cuanto consideró seguro salir de su escondite, llamó al restaurante para hacer efectiva la reservación. También se preocupó de su ropa. Nunca se había tardado tanto en arreglarse. Nunca le había importado tanto la opinión de otros sobre su vestuario. Todos los inquilinos opinaron. Su abuelo le prestó su fragancia. Por suerte, su abuela evitó que la usara. Según supo después, el aroma era demasiado intenso.

Finalmente, estuvo listo. No descuidó el detalle de pasar a la florería de la sra. Vitello por un ramo de flores. La amable señora no quiso cobrarle; sólo le preguntó si eran para su novia y si esa novia era la niña de una sola ceja. Arnold tuvo la incómoda sensación de ser leído, pero lo tomó como una señal. La señora Vitello le ayudó a elegir el ramo. Un extraño y bonito arreglo de margaritas y rosas rosadas.

Arnold suspiró, mientras tomaba el ramo de flores que estaba a su lado. Este había sido un largo día, lleno de momentos incómodos. Pero éste era el peor. Sin lugar a dudas. No estaba exagerando.

Arnold había llegado con anticipación. No quería que nada saliera mal. Todo tenía que ser… bien…perfecto. Pero había llegado con demasiada anticipación, y ahora la ansiedad lo estaba matando. Miró a la puerta cuando escuchó al mozo hablar a alguien, pero sólo era otra pareja. Ya había visto entrar a seis parejas y tres grupos de amigas, e irse a tantas otras personas, pero Helga no llegaba. ¿Y si no venía?

Repentinamente, Arnold se imaginó viejo, esperando aún que Helga llegara. Y Helga riéndose, casada y con hijos, viviendo feliz al otro lado de la ciudad. Negó con la cabeza. No, eso no pasaría. Eso no podía pasar. Él conocía a Helga. Había aprendido a conocerla y deseaba poder conocerla más. Compartir más tiempo con ella.

Y si ella no venía, él la iría a buscar. Como la misma Helga dijo, ella confiaba en él y todos merecían una oportunidad, ¿no?

Pero, ¿y si Helga realmente no quería verlo? Entonces ¿qué pasaría?, ¿qué podía hacer? Peor aún, ¿si Helga viniera y no quisiera escucharlo? Arnold sintió un peso en su estómago. Los nervios se convirtieron en angustia. Miró una vez más la silla vacía. Ahí se sentaría Helga. O eso esperaba. Desde ahí lo miraría con sus profundos e inteligentes ojos azules, y él tendría que explicarse. Explicar que había cosas que deseaba cambiar en su vida, y que la mayoría de esos cambios la incluían a ella.

Uff. Tal vez debería repasar un poco su discurso. Sólo un poco. No fuese a tartamudear de nuevo. Arnold se aclaró la garganta.

-"Helga"- dijo. Un hombre sentado cerca, con una gran barba, melena, lentes oscuros y un diario que estaba leyendo, se atoró con su vaso de agua.

-"Esto es patético"- murmuró Arnold a sus adentros, sintiéndose un perdedor. Pero tomó aire y luego añadió con firmeza.

-"Helga, yo sé que tú piensas que…"- Arnold sintió su valentía esfumarse -"no, así no."

-"Yo sólo quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mis abuelos. Eres una gran persona; siempre lo has sido, aunque te esfuerces por demostrar lo contrario…no, eso tampoco"- terminó en un susurro, mientras imaginaba a Helga con su ceño fruncido.

-"Helga, yo sé que tienes miedo, yo también estoy asustado, pero realmente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y sé que si estamos juntos podemos lograrlo…"- Arnold miró hacia abajo –"No, no es un proyecto escolar".

-"Está bien, no sé cómo decirte esto. No soy tan bueno con las palabras como tú. Tus poemas son grandiosos y… no, me dirá que soy un metiche por leer sus cosas"- reflexionó Arnold en voz baja.

Arnold suspiró con desaliento. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil?

-"Lo único que quiero es preguntarte si deseas salir conmigo"- Arnold se rascó nervioso el cuello –"Si no deseas, está bien. Pero sería grandioso si aceptaras. En el hospital nunca tuve oportunidad de ser un novio real, y tú te mereces… te mereces lo mejor"- Arnold imaginó la cara de Helga, sonriéndole.

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas ser mi… mi…?"

Un gran ruido, seguido por un grito, lo sobresaltó e interrumpió. Provenía de sus espaldas y se giró rápidamente. Helga estaba en el piso; su vestido rosado salpicado de una sopa que olía a cebolla, su pelo suelto y desordenado. Al lado de ella, un mozo se lamentaba y la miraba enfurecido, mientras intentaba equilibrar su bandeja.

-"Mademoiselle, usted no puede estar así en mitad del pasillo…"- el camarero refunfuñaba.

Arnold no le prestó atención. Se agachó junto a Helga, para ayudarla a levantarse.

-"Helga, ¿estás bien?"

Helga lo miró con los ojos amplios, pero aceptó la mano que él le estaba ofreciendo para levantarse.

-"¿Helga?"- Arnold preguntó con cierta ansiedad. La niña ya de pie, y el mozo refunfuñando a la distancia.

-"Ehm, sí, Arnold… Arnoldo. Yo sólo…Vamos a la mesa, Cabeza de Balón"-Helga respondió, dirigiéndose con firmeza a la mesa y dejando atrás el incidente.

Arnold sonrió. Helga había llegado.

**Oxoxoxoxoxo**

**N/A:** Hehehe. Debo reconocerlo a quienes leen esto. Mientras escribía y repasaba esta historia, existió en un momento la idea de que Helga se disfrazara de nuevo y espiara a Arnold. De ahí surgió el hombre con los lentes y el diario en una mesa cercana. Pero después pensé que si no la descubría, Arnold quedaría muy mal parado, y la idea es que se redima… un poco. Así que, finalmente, deseché la idea. También existió brevemente la posibilidad de hacer a Arnold paranoico y llevarlo a pensar que ese hombre en realidad era Helga disfrazada, y le hablara y lo molestara y acusara, deteniéndose sólo cuando Helga le preguntara qué estaba haciendo. Pero aunque divertido, no quería que Arnold fuese a visitar a un psiquiatra además de todos los otros médicos. Así que también la deseché, pero mantuve al personaje.

Bueno, el capítulo 2 ya está listo con la versión que finalmente elegí.

Sobre la petición de ayuda, me explicaré un poco más ahí.


	2. Chapter 2

No hay plazo que no se cumpla ni deuda que no se pague (especialmente con los bancos). Así que, aquí seguimos. Advierto, eso sí, que parte de este capítulo está escrito desde Helga, y otra parte está escrito desde ambos. Pensé en separarlo en dos capítulos, pero encontré que quedaba demasiado corto y perdía continuidad, así que sólo los separé con una pequeña línea de guiones. Así que si se preguntan que hace esa línea ahí y por qué cambié el modo de escribir, ya lo saben. En fin.

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió. Y que está echando más raíces.

Y otra vez (en serio, ¿no se puede escribir en un solo capítulo o algo así?) No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Helga llegó al restaurante tras una pareja, intentando pasar desapercibida. Estaba nerviosa. No había logrado descartar ninguna teoría sobre el o los motivos que Arnold tenía para invitarla… a ella, ahora, a ese restaurante. No, al contrario. Se sumaron más. Las que más le preocupaban eran dos: Arnold se iba a morir, o le iba a pedir que cumpliera con sus promesas. Aquellas que hizo en el hospital, para exigirle que despertara de su coma. Bien, había despertado y, aparentemente, había escuchado y visto cada una de sus visitas. Había cumplido su parte.

Helga tragó saliva. Ambas teorías implicaban la muerte casi inmediata de ella. Aunque siempre cabía la posibilidad de huir y volverse anacoreta en algún lugar remoto y desconocido. Sí, podría hacer eso. Si había sobrevivido a su familia, podía sobrevivir a cualquier cosa.

Vio rápidamente a Arnold, pero él parecía estar concentrado mirando al frente. Se acercó en silencio. Tal vez podría asustarlo. ¡Oh, vamos! Sólo una pequeña broma. Los hábitos demoran en morir. Además, según sus teorías, Arnold iba matarla de algún modo. Así que se lo merecía.

Sin embargo, sus buenas intenciones cayeron a sus pies cuando el dijo su nombre. "Helga". Un hombre en una mesa cercana, bastante voluminoso y estrafalario, se ahogó. Pero Helga no le prestó atención. Todo su ser estaba concentrado en la espalda de un niño que le hablaba sin mirarla.

-"Helga"- dijo el niño. Hizo una pequeña pausa, y luego continúo -"Helga, yo sé que tú piensas que…Yo sólo quiero agradecerte todo lo que hiciste por mí y por mis abuelos. Eres una gran persona; siempre lo has sido, aunque te esfuerces por demostrar lo contrario…"

Helga escuchaba sin respirar siquiera. Y apretó los puños. Ella era una gran persona. No se esforzaba por demostrar lo contrario; los demás estaban ciegos. Incluyéndole.

-"Helga, yo sé que tienes miedo, yo también estoy asustado, pero realmente quiero pasar más tiempo contigo y sé que si estamos juntos podemos lograrlo…"

Helga abrió los ojos. ¿Miedo? ¿De qué…de qué habla? ¿Y lograr qué?. Su mente trabajaba a mil por hora, pero cuando iba a empezar a disparar sus preguntas, Arnold habló de nuevo.

-"Está bien, no sé cómo decirte esto. No soy tan bueno con las palabras como tú. Tus poemas son grandiosos y… ".

Helga se sonrojó. "Tus poemas". Arnold encontraba que escribía bien. Aunque… ¿cómo Arnold conoce sus poemas? ¿acaso él…?

-"Lo único que quiero es preguntarte si deseas salir conmigo".

Helga vio estupefacta como Arnold rascó su cuello. ¿Salir con él? ¿Él desea salir con ella? ¿Pero…?

–"Si no deseas, está bien. Pero sería grandioso si aceptaras. En el hospital nunca tuve oportunidad de ser un novio real, y tú te mereces… te mereces lo mejor".

Helga suspiró suavemente enamorada. ¿Quería salir con ella? ¿Y ser…ser su novio? Sólo una punzada de dolor le impedía elevarse a los cielos. Que fuese por piedad.

-"¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas? ¿Aceptas ser mi… mi…?"

Helga era todo oídos. ¿Aceptar…aceptar? Sí, sí, sí… De pronto, todo se volvió confuso. Sintió que alguien la pasaba a llevar y se encontró de golpe en el piso, y todo a su alrededor olía a cebollas. Lo próximo que escuchó fue a un francés gritar y refunfuñar.

-"Mademoiselle, usted no puede estar así en mitad del pasillo…"- el camarero gruñía.

Helga no alcanzó a responder y decirle todo lo que se merecía por privarla del paraíso, porque sintió a otra persona cerca a ella. Arnold se había acercado a ayudarla.

-"Helga, ¿estás bien?"

Helga lo miró con los ojos amplios, pero aceptó la mano que él le estaba ofreciendo para levantarse.

-"¿Helga?"

Helga hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por dominarse. Su amado Arnold estaba preocupado por ella, por su bienestar, una vez más.

-"Ehm, sí, Arnold… Arnoldo. Yo sólo…Vamos a la mesa, Cabeza de Balón"-Helga respondió, sintiéndose algo insegura y nerviosa. Aún tenía una imagen que mantener, ¿o no? Helga ya no estaba tan segura de eso.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Helga se sentó. Arnold se apresuró a mover su asiento, como había hecho hace tiempo atrás con _Cecile_, y luego fue a su lugar. Helga arrugó su nariz, aún oliendo la cebolla.

-"Helga, bien, hola, me alegro que hayas llegado"- dijo Arnold, algo nervioso.

-"¿No sabías que había llegado?"- Helga preguntó confundida, pero rápidamente se repuso –"Quiero decir, sí, bueno, yo también."

-"Sí. Bien"- Arnold hizo una pausa, antes de tomar aire para tener coraje –"te preguntarás por qué te invité…"

-"¿Eh? Sí"- Helga, que no podía evitar pensar en el olor a cebollas, se enfocó completamente en Arnold –"quiero decir, lo que flota en tu mente, Cabeza de Balón".

Arnold sonrió ante el sobrenombre.

-"Sí, eso. Mira…"- Arnold dudó; la chica enfrente suyo lo miraba con sus ojos azules y grandes. Tomó aire para darse valor, cuando algo lo interrumpió. Helga estornudó.

-"Helga, ¿estás bien?"- preguntó por segunda vez el niño. Helga miraba esos ojos verdes llenos de atención y preocupación por ella. Eran tan expresivos.

-"Estoy bien, sólo fue un estornudo, Arnoldo"- respondió ella -"¿Qué ibas a decirme?"

-"¿Estás segura? El mesero prácticamente volcó esa sopa sobre ti…"- dijo Arnold, arrepintiéndose apenas vio el temor en sus ojos amplios.

-"¡Por eso olía…!"- Helga no fue capaz de terminar su exclamación, cuando hizo ademán de pararse. Ok, sabía que esta cena no sería posiblemente la cena romántica que soñaba; de algún modo, pensaba que moriría por pena o vergüenza y que tendría que actuar fuerte. Pero esto, la vergüenza de oler a cebollas, su vestido (elegido cuidadosamente para la ocasión) arruinado, y todo frente a Arnold… su primera reacción era huir, mostrando rabia para que no pareciera que estaba huyendo. Pero una mano audaz la detuvo.

-"Arnold, debo ir al baño"- señaló la niña, mientras se dividía por dentro. Múltiples emociones y pensamientos (que iban desde el _Por qué diablos me sostiene la mano_ hasta _Aw, me está sosteniendo la mano_) se mezclaban en su ser.

-"No te vayas"- acertó a decir Arnold.

-"¿Qué?"- preguntó Helga con algo de incredulidad.

-"No te vayas. Por favor"- Arnold no podía evitarlo. Evitar sentir que si Helga se iba, sería como quedarse solo en esa habitación de hospital; aunque sabía que ya no estaba en el hospital. Pero fueron tres días sin verla, después de haberse acostumbrado a observarla todos los días por mucho tiempo.

-"¿Arnold?"- Helga lo miró extrañada, pero se sentó de regreso -"está bien, no me iré. Pero necesito una buena razón para seguir oliendo a cebollas."

Arnold sonrió. Sonrió más amplio cuando escuchó a la banda de música del restaurante.

-"¿Quieres bailar?"- Arnold le ofreció una mano. Helga dudó, pero acepto el desafío y tomó la mano.

-"Arnold, será tu culpa si alguien se queja de que huelo a cebollas."- reclamó Helga, sonriendo y a la vez lamentando su decisión al verse guiada a la pista de baile del restaurante.

-"No te preocupes. Sólo sigue el ritmo"- Arnold sonrió, recordando a Gerald cuando salieron con las chicas de sexto grado.

-"¿Qué es tan gracioso, Arnoldo?"- preguntó Helga, debatiéndose entre la perplejidad y la molestia.

-"Oh, una vieja historia."- Arnold sonrió hasta que vio la mirada de Helga; una mirada de ¿curiosidad? Y decisión.

-"¿una vieja historia?"- Helga preguntó interesada. Aún estaba preocupada por la salud de Arnold. ¿Él podía bailar? Pero cómo rechazarlo si él la había invitado. Y la forma en que se comportaba… las palabras que había dicho, aparentemente sin saber que ella estaba ahí. ¿Y de qué historia se había acordado? No escapó a la atención de Helga el suspiro de Arnold.

-"Helga, yo…"- Arnold dudó; no iba a contar esa historia, no era importante, la duda era si decía su discurso ahora o no… -"Estoy muy feliz de que estés aquí."

Ya habían llegado a la pista de baile y Arnold hizo girar a Helga para luego tomarla por la cintura. Helga se ruborizó.

-"Bueno…no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de comer gratis, ¿no? Hehehe"- Helga se sintió nerviosa. La proximidad de Arnold, bailar una vez más con él, saber que estaba bien, mirar esos ojos verdes tan vivos…recordó cuando Arnold estaba en el hospital y se estremeció.

Arnold sintió a Helga temblar ligeramente.

-"¿Tienes frío?"- le preguntó amablemente, siendo dolorosamente consciente que si Helga se resfriaba sería su culpa. Pero él deseaba tanto estar con ella…bailar era algo que había estado un poco más allá de su imaginación, pero estaba feliz de poder hacerlo.

-"No te preocupes; estoy bien… Cabeza de Balón"- Sus ojos eran tan hermosos.

La banda tocaba un suave vals, mientras la pareja de niños se movía lentamente siguiendo el ritmo, mirándose a los ojos, las mejillas sonrojadas.

-"¿Helga?"

-"¿Hum?"

-"Creo que voy a besarte"

Y en ese mismo instante, Helga quedó congelada, sus ojos amplios, mientras Arnold depositaba en sus labios un suave beso que era como el aleteo de una mariposa.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**N/A: **¡Sí, odíenme! Muajajajaja. O mejor ayúdenme. Soy sólo un alma atormentada que necesita ser redimida y reivindicada en un mundo extraño y confuso.

Ok, creo que es hora de mi medicina.

Como sea, para quien lea esto y quiera seguir leyendo. Es en serio. NECESITO IDEAS.

La mayoría de mis historias se basa en una idea desquiciada con algún tipo de hipótesis. En el caso de Observador, la hipótesis detrás era que si Arnold tenía la oportunidad de observar atentamente a Helga, podría conocerla mejor y se enamoraría de ella.

En esta historia (**Alerta de Spoiler**; si no deseas ayudar y sólo leer la historia, tal vez no querrás conocer en que se sustenta la historia…aunque el final sea completamente predecible…aunque esta historia no tiene escrito el final… ehm, rayos, sí, mi medicina, ¿dónde la dejé? ) bueno, en esta historia hay una hipótesis para la conducta de Arnold y otra para Helga.

-Arnold: Tras su experiencia en el hospital ha decidido que hay cosas que quiere hacer; disfrutar aquellas cosas de las que estuvo privado, pasar tiempo con la gente que quiere, preocuparse por la salud (si esta historia se proyecta a la adultez, a lo mejor determinaría que Arnold quisiera ser médico o enfermero), y bueno, establecer algún tipo de relación con Helga. Ya sabe que es una gran niña, le gusta-gusta (jajaja, qué risa me produce ese término), aunque aún no la ama. Aún (necesita tiempo…querámoslo o no). ¿De dónde podría venir el conflicto? Bien, de Gerald, de los abuelos, de sus compañeros… va a serle un poco difícil a Arnold hablar de sus emociones y tener que explicar a todo el mundo. Eventualmente lo hará; imagino que eventualmente Gerald lo acompañará al neurólogo. Habrán algunas cosas que debería cambiar del Arnold pre-hospital (tal vez algo más espontáneo, no sé), pero básicamente, debería ser el mismo. Claro, más pendiente de Helga.

-Helga: Bueno, si Arnold es un desafío (imaginarlo queriendo pero sin amar aún es algo complicado de escribir, y con los cambios post-_coma_), Helga para variar es compleja. Podríamos decir que ella no atravesó ninguna experiencia que le haya hecho cuestionarse su estilo de vida (ella no estuvo enclaustrada). Pero el ver a Arnold en el hospital obviamente la afectó. Como resultado, imagino que ella estará muy preocupada por Arnold y cualquier cosa que pueda ocurrirle. Esto implicará una lucha con su propio estilo defensivo, sin atreverse a abandonarlo por completo (es parte de ella) pero esforzándose por ser más considerada con Arnold. No sé si me doy a entender. Estará tan preocupada por Arnold, que sólo desea ser amable y cumplir cualquier deseo que él pueda tener, pero al mismo tiempo conserva su temor que los demás se burlen de ella y la desprecien; estará en un constante dilema y muchas veces tendrá rabia con Arnold, con sus compañeros y con ella misma.

Como conclusión, ambos estarán muy pendientes uno del otro, observándose continuamente (por eso el título del fic). ¿El final? No existe, pero creo que todos queremos que Arnold y Helga estén juntos. Y Arnold ame a Helga. Así que esa es la meta.

Buff, será complicado. Por eso necesito ayuda. Necesito ideas, escenarios, porque no tengo nada muy concreto ni pensado. Lo siento demasiado (ever so!). Pero bueno. Muchos saludos y nos leemos pronto. Y lamento cualquier error ortográfico y/o gramatical, pero si no publicaba ahora, no lo haría nunca.


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, primero que todo, lamento la tardanza. Exceso de trabajo y musas esquivas. Pero haré lo posible por actualizar más pronto. Lo segundo, muchas gracias por todos los reviews. Me gustaron muchas ideas (Brainy interrumpiendo; Arnold celoso; complicaciones en Dinoland y el campo Gerald…). Ellas me han alentado un montón y me han servido para empezar a proyectar la historia. Ahora mismo, los invito a leer lo que sea que esté pasando aquí. Tal vez haya alguna sorpresa.

Así que sin más, ¡la rumba sigueee! con esta loca idea.

Y, claro, no soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!. No, ni siquiera de un miserable dvd de capítulos.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxo**

Helga se quedó congelada. Incapaz de moverse, los ojos bien abiertos. Su pensamiento a medio formular. "_¿Qué…?_", no alcanzó a formarse la pregunta tras escuchar a Arnold, cuando todo se detuvo al sentir sus labios.

Fue breve. Demasiado efímero. Con ese sabor indefinible que prometía y promovía el deseo de más. Casto y ansiado por demasiado tiempo. Tan ansiado y deseado, que llegaba a ser ridículo que estuviese paralizada. Paralizada por la sorpresa, por la emoción, porque no, simplemente, no…no calzaba, no podía ser real. ¿Acaso era real?

Sintió a Arnold separarse de ella, pero ella aún era incapaz de reaccionar. Sólo podía mirar más allá, a las otras personas que bailaban, que cenaban, que encontraban tal vez tierno un romance entre niños, como el dedo de un comensal lo hizo notar.

-"¿Helga?"- la voz de Arnold le llegó llena de preocupación. Por tercera vez. El dedo de esa persona había dejado de preguntar y ahora miraba a otra parte, pero Helga no podía dejarlo ir. Ni tampoco dejar de sentir el cosquilleo en sus labios. Ni la preocupación de Arnold.

-"…"- Helga intentó responder pero no pudo. ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Qué pasaba con él?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arnold se separó de los labios de Helga. Tal vez fue la música, tal vez el estar tan cerca de ella, tal vez el estar tan cerca de ella tras tres días sin verla. Y después de revisar cada cosa que le recordaba a ella. Helga era un misterio, un magneto, casi no podía evitarlo. En ese momento, no quería pensar en evitarlo. Y sin embargo… sus labios eran tan suaves como él podía recordarlos, pero estaban quietos. Les faltaba la pasión. Helga estaba quieta. Arnold no pudo evitar preguntarse si había algo mal.

-"¿Helga?"- preguntó, confundido y preocupado. Tal vez se había… se había equivocado, cometido un error. La ansiedad lo llenó. Y la preocupación. Quizás Kevin se había equivocado al decir que Helga lo amaba. Pero Arnold estaba seguro… ¡había tantas cosas y recuerdos!, y él…

-"¡¿Arnold?!"- la voz de Lorenzo sonó a sus espaldas, justo antes de ser abrazado por el niño.

-"¡Estás bien! Hola Helga"- saludó el niño; luego se giró para dirigirse a su madre que caminaba rumbo a su reservación -"Mamá, él es Arnold, mi amigo que estaba en coma y…"

-"Está bien, Lorenzo. Pero recuerda que estamos apremiados por la cena de negocios"- respondió su madre –"y aún no te pones al día con tus lecciones de viola por esas visitas al hospital…"

-"Sí, mamá"- respondió Lorenzo con voz resignada. Luego se volvió a los dos rubios y se despidió con un abrazo de ambos –"Un gusto verlos chicos. Nos vemos en la escuela. Confirmado, ¿cierto?"

-"Uhum"

-"Sí, nos vemos, Lorenzo"- respondió Arnold, mientras el niño se alejaba.

-"Cena de negocios, ¿ese niño tiene vida?"- Arnold se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta en voz baja de Helga.

-"Bueno, él fue a verme un par de veces al hospital"- Arnold respondió sonriendo; se sentía algo aliviado. Bendito sarcasmo…ella no estaba molesta. O al menos, él lo tomó como una señal de normalidad.

-"¿Ah, sí?, qué bien"- dijo Helga, con evidente nerviosismo.

Se produjo un ligero e incómodo silencio. De pronto, los dos hablaron al unísono.

-"Arnold"

-"Helga, yo"

Pestañearon ante esto.

-"Di tú"- dijo Arnold

-"No, tú…"- pero Helga no completó su frase. Arnold la vio suspirar y negar con su cabeza. Su ansiedad regresó.

-"¿Volvemos a la mesa?"- preguntó solícito.

-"Mejor"- respondió Helga.

Ambos niños regresaron a la mesa. Arnold nuevamente fue a mover la silla de Helga, pero ella se adelantó.

-"No tienes que hacer siempre eso, Arnoldo"

-"Pero yo quiero hacerlo"

-"¿En realidad? ¿No lo haces sólo porque sea lo correcto?¿Qué pasaría si no quisieras mover la silla realmente?"

-"Nada; no la movería"- le respondió, con la mano también en la silla, nervioso, confundido y ligeramente molesto. ¿Qué estaba mal con que él moviera la silla?

Helga sonrió con tristeza. Arnold movió la silla y Helga se sentó. Él se sentó en su asiento.

-"Helga, lamento si te hice sentir incómoda. La verdad es que yo…"- Arnold miró hacia la mesa, tratando de reunir el valor y las palabras adecuadas.

-"Bonjour, mi nombre es Pierre y seré su camarero"- interrumpió un mozo con acento francés. Ambos niños lo miraron molestos, pero el mozo no se dejó intimidar -"¿Desean ordenar? ¿o prefieren mirar la carta…?"

-"Carne y papas fritas"- lo interrumpieron ambos niños, evitando recibir la carta que el mozo no alcanzó a entregarles.

-"Oooh, oui. ¿Y para beber?"- el mozo miró a los niños de modo malhumorado, reacomodando las cartas que sostenía.

-"Dos sodas yahoo"

-"Dos sodas"- repitió el mozo con tono de aburrimiento -"regresaré pronto con sus órdenes"

El mozo se retiró.

Helga se retorció las manos, nerviosa. De algún modo, era lo que había deseado, aunque aún olía a cebollas. Pero sentía que no estaba bien. Es más, sabía que no era correcto. Había deseado ese beso, pero… no estaba bien. Deseaba que Arnold le dijera que la quería, y parecía que así iba a ocurrir, pero tampoco estaba bien. No en estas circunstancias. Es decir, era lo que había soñado; tal vez no era París, mas era un restaurante francés; París y Venecia podían esperar para la luna de miel. Y sin embargo…no podía. Era lo más difícil de su vida. Su mejor y mayor oportunidad, ¡y no podía hacerle esto a Arnold! No podía aprovecharse de él; no de él en su actual condición. Maldito seminario donde escuchó hablar del síndrome de Florence Nightgale, del síndrome de Estocolmo y del síndrome de transferencia, y todos esos malditos síndromes donde alguien podía creer que estaba enamorado pero era sólo un maldito falso amor producido bajo ciertas circunstancias. Maldito sentido de la moralidad, ¿en qué momento lo había desarrollado? ¿Cómo podía ser más firme que esos maravillosos ojos verdes jalea que la miraban con preocupación?

Arnold miró a Helga. No pudo evitar recordar aquellos momentos en el hospital, cuando Helga se alejaba rumbo a la ventana y se estremecía, antes de girarse y enfrentarlo de nuevo. Cuando ella pensaba que él no estaba ahí, escuchándola. ¿Qué estaría pensando?

-"Helga, si hay algo que te molestó… "- Helga negó con la cabeza mientras lo escuchaba.

-"No, no, tú no has hecho nada para molestarme"- Arnold miró a Helga con los ojos abiertos. Algo no estaba bien. Podía sentirlo.

-"Entonces ¿qué pasa?"- Arnold preguntó, ansioso y confundido. ¿Estaba destinado a jamás ser querido por la persona que él quería?

Helga respiró profundo.

-"Es que no puedo. No eres tú"

-"¿No soy yo?"

El mozo los volvió a interrumpir.

-"Sus refrescos"- señaló antes de servir las bebidas.

Arnold miró algo molesto al mozo, y angustiado y confundido a Helga. ¿No era él? ¿Qué significaba eso?

Helga no miraba al mozo ni a Arnold. Miraba a la mesa y a los otros comensales en torno suyo. No alcanzaba a ver donde estaba Lorenzo, pero así era mejor. Tal vez su vida no era tan malditamente irónica para tener además a algún conocido como espectador de su propia estupidez. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Qué estaba mal con ella? Si Arnold estaba sufriendo algún raro síntoma que hizo que la quisiera y la besara, ¿por qué no aprovecharlo? Incluso, siempre podía decir que le había dado lástima, que había recibido una orden médica de ese matasanos de Duffins, o lo que sea.

El mozo se alejó.

Arnold miró a Helga en búsqueda de respuesta.

-"Mira, Arnoldo. No sé que tienes en mente, ni lo que hayas pensado ahora…ahora que estás, bien, despierto."

-"No estuve en coma"- apuntó Arnold, casi por reflejo. Pero luego sonrió -"Pero, la verdad, es que sí, he pensado muchas cosas. Y…"- Arnold se rascó nervioso su cuello -"…Y también muchas cosas sobre ti…"

-"¿En serio?"- Helga no pudo evitar ruborizarse y preguntar con un tono de voz más alto de lo normal. Pero luego se abofeteó con su mano.

-"¡Helga!"- Arnold no pudo evitar exclamar.-"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

-"¡Porque necesito concentrarme!"- exclamó la niña en respuesta. Luego respiró profundamente, una vez más. El olor de cebollas ya no era tan intenso -"Está bien, te escuché cuando estabas hablando solo. Pensé que me habías visto y me estabas hablando sin mirar"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Sí, te escuché que ibas a agradecerme por tus abuelos y qué querías preguntarme si… si…"- Helga se ruborizó de forma intensa y repentinamente su garganta quedó seca. Arnold también se ruborizó.

-"Ah, escuchaste… y…bueno, em ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?"- Arnold la miró con ojos esperanzados. Helga se lamentó en lo más profundo de su alma.

-"¡No puedo!"-

-"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"- el optimismo de Arnold cayó a sus pies.

-"¡Porque no eres tú! Encarémoslo, estuviste en un hospital, aislado, tal vez no en coma, pero sin poder comunicarte. Te mejoras de pronto y te llena un sentimiento de gratitud por todos los que te fueron a ver. Tú no me quieres; sólo estás agradecido."

-"Eso no es cierto"- respondió Arnold, en voz baja, molesto y sorprendido.

-"Arnold, ¡ni siquiera has ido al colegio aún! Y acaso ¿ya te olvidaste de Lila?"

-"Sí"

-"No te creo"

Arnold miró a Helga dolido. A Helga le dolió esa mirada.

-"Disculpa Arnold, pero…no puedo…"- Helga se estaba quebrando, lo sentía, pero no podía hacer más -"Tú…tú…tú eres importante…y…lo que quiero decir es que no puedo, no puedo fingir y engañarte cuando sé que no es cierto."

-"Tú no me quieres ¿no? Lo de Industrias Futuro fue sólo el calor del momento…"- Arnold sintió su corazón apretarse ante una nueva desilusión.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¡No! Digo, sí, digo"- Helga dijo en menos de un segundo, al borde del infarto -"¡¿Por qué diablos mencionas eso? Creí que habíamos acordado no hablar jamás de _eso_!"

Helga enfatizó ESO con su tono de voz, intentando mostrar que ni siquiera era posible nombrarlo. Su mayor vergüenza, su secreto, ¿Y Arnold lo recordaba? ¿y hablaba de "eso"? ¡¿A quién tenía al frente y dónde estaba su denso cabeza de balón?!

Arnold la miró estupefacto. No entendía nada. ¿Helga lo quería o no? ¿Qué estaba mal? Confundido, la observó respirar profundo.

-"Mira, Arnoldo, esto es más difícil para mí que para ti. Créeme. Pero… piénsalo así, ahora sientes…sientes algo por mí, pero ¿qué pasaría si empezamos a salir y te das cuenta que en realidad no soy lo que tú pensabas? ¿Eh? ¿Qué no te gusto realmente, sino sólo te agrado? ¿Qué ni siquiera te agrado, sino sólo estabas agradecido de que te fuera a ver y ayudara a tus abuelos?"

-"Bueno, yo…"- Arnold dudó. Esto no estaba saliendo como la había pensado. Para nada.

-"Ese es mi punto Arnoldo."- añadió Helga con voz plana, cansada.

-"¿Sabes? Creo que no es justo"- dijo Arnold tras su inicial vacilación -"No es justo para ti ni para mí."

-"¿Qué quieres decir?"- Helga preguntó, la curiosidad evitando que lo llamara Melenudo.

-"Tienes miedo. Está bien, lo entiendo. Y piensas que porque estuve en el hospital, lo que siento no es real."

Arnold hizo una pausa para observar la reacción de Helga. Ella lo escuchaba y parecía animarle a seguir adelante.

-"Pues bien, creo que eres una cobarde"

Helga abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-"¡¿Qué?! ¿Qué dijiste, Melenudo?"

-"Lo que escuchaste, Helga"- dijo Arnold desafiante.

-"¡Nadie llama a Helga G. Pataki cobarde!"

-"Pues yo lo hago. Porque lo eres"- dijo Arnold entrecerrando sus ojos.

Helga comenzó a sentir la rabia y como el autocontrol la abandonaba. Incluso aunque fuese Arnold. Tal vez por lo mismo, porque era Arnold desafiándola.

-"Atrévete a repetirlo."- le dijo, con los dientes apretados.

-"Cobarde. Y te demostraré por qué."- Arnold respondió, el valor y el gusto por el desafío corriendo por sus venas. Y debía decirlo, le estaba gustando provocar a Helga; en el hospital tuvo que aguantar muchas de sus provocaciones sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

-"Eres cobarde con tus sentimientos. Tienes miedo de arriesgarte y que te hagan daño. Y te escondes tras una máscara fría para fingir que nada te importa. Pero te conozco. Te he visto"- Arnold la miraba con sus intensos ojos verdes. Helga no sabía qué hacer o decir. ¿Por qué nadie interrumpía ahora?

-"Tú no me conoces, Pasta de Cerebro"

-"Sí, te conozco. Tal vez no tanto como me gustaría…eres una gran persona"- Arnold se ruborizó, recordando su discurso original, pero se obligó a volver.

-"Lo que quiero decir, Helga, es que yo no te voy a hacer daño. "- Arnold intentó tranquilizarla; sus bien abiertos ojos azules lo miraban y advertían que su apuesta era peligrosa. Arnold subió la apuesta y le tomó la mano –"Y a veces, hay que atreverse, porque nunca se sabe cuándo lo que va a pasar. Puede ser que despiertes y no te puedas mover, o sea muy tarde."- Arnold sonrió -"Y a mí me gustaría conocerte más, pasar más tiempo contigo. Tú eres una persona muy especial, en verdad, y realmente me gustaría estar más contigo."

Helga suspiró conmovida, invadida, absolutamente perdida en las dulces palabras de su amado y en sus ojos que prometían más que las mismas palabras.

-"Realmente creer que me amas, ¿no?"- preguntó Helga, con voz ligeramente soñadora. Arnold se atoró involuntariamente.

-"¿Eh?... bueno, amor es una palabra un poco grande, pero si sé que me agradas mucho. Bastante en realidad"- Arnold comenzó a rascar su cuello -"supongo que en realidad me agradas demasiado… Hace calor aquí, ¿no te parece?"

Una sonrisa triste e irónica adornó la cara de Helga. Suspirando, retiró su mano de la mano de Arnold.

-"Está bien, Arnold. Déjalo ir."

-"¿Qué?"

-"Mira, te daré una oportunidad. Retomarás tu vida normal y yo seguiré con mi vida. Y si pasado un tiempo aún sientes algo por mí, entonces, conversaremos de nuevo y veremos que sucede."

-"¿Es en serio?"- Arnold preguntó con esperanza, pero luego la miró serio -"¿Cuánto tiempo?"

-"No sé"- Helga elevó sus ojos y sus manos -"Un mes, tres meses".

-"¡Eso es mucho tiempo!"

-"Yo estoy poniendo las reglas aquí"- Helga lo miró con su característico ceño fruncido.

-"Tres días"- contraatacó Arnold.

-"Tres semanas"

-"Una semana"- bufó Arnold.

-"Una semana y media"- concedió Helga. Su rostro tras una máscara de frialdad.

-"Trato"- Arnold alargó su mano para estrecharla con Helga. En cuanto ésta aceptó sellar el trato, Arnold agregó -"Te demostraré que sigo siendo yo… y que realmente me gustaría estar contigo."

Helga se sonrojó. Arnold ya estaba ruborizado por completo. Sus manos aún se estrechaban en el trato y sus miradas fijas en los ojos del otro. Saltaron al mismo tiempo en sus asientos cuando escucharon carraspear a alguien junto a ellos.

-"Ejem…Su cena"- señaló el camarero y procedió a disponer los platos en la mesa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

Más tarde esa noche, cada uno de los rubios llamó a su respectivo mejor amigo.

-"¡Arni, estás vivo!"- fue el singular saludo de Gerald.

Por su parte, Phoebe no alcanzó a decir gran cosa antes de que su amiga vomitara sus pensamientos.

-"¡Me besó! ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Dos veces! En el restaurante y cuando vino a dejarme a mi casa… Oh, Phebbs, creo que moriré, estoy segura"- declaró una extasiada y abrumada Helga.

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o**

**N/A: **¿Me extrañaron? Bueno, logré llegar a un acuerdo con mi musa. Y más importante, con mi vida. Nah, aún sigo en negociaciones con ésta última. En serio, no puedo creer que ya pasó Halloween, que prácticamente estamos a fin de año, ¡y yo con toneladas de trabajo aún! Y más encima, escribiendo fan-fics. Buff. En fin, como sea. Aquí estoy.

Como ya les dicho, primero que todo, agradecer por todo su apoyo e ideas que me han dado. Me han ayudado mucho a escribir este capítulo y han logrado inspirarme para comenzar a escribir el próximo capítulo. Así que no debía demorarme mucho en actualizar, pero considerando la época, lamento no poder prometer nada al respecto.

Lo otro, bien, ver qué pasó aquí. (**Alerta de Spoiler: **Si sólo deseas leer la historia y sorprenderte con lo que vaya saliendo, tal vez no desees seguir leyendo). Como ya conocen las hipótesis, no las repetiré. Pero con este capítulo le he dado un marco temporal a la historia… de unos diez días. Está bien, sé que es poco, pero realmente me declaro incompetente en extender este fic hasta la adultez de sus protagonistas. Además, muchas cosas entretenidas pueden pasar en diez días… ¿o eran once días? Hehehe, esa pregunta por ejemplo, podría no ser menor. ¡Vamos! He sido una bruja buena…ok, todo lo buena que puedo ser, pero buena al fin y al cabo. Y una semana y media con estos observadores creo que será divertida. Demás decir que espero sugerencias y aportes y críticas constructivas y posibles soluciones a lo que haya que mejorar.

Bien, además de la delimitación de la historia, están los personajes. Siento que Arnold pudiese estar un poco ooc. Era mucho más fácil escribir sólo desde sus pensamientos. Aunque tengo la excusa de que tras su paso por el hospital, algo tiene que haber cambiado en él (además de su visión de Helga, claro). Y Helga, bueno, ya advertí que iba a hacerme difícil; cumplo con mi palabra, hehehe. Bueno, también siento que Helga está un poco ooc, pero estoy esforzándome en que sea lo menos posible.

En relación a los síndromes, son reales, existen. Si bien su inclusión tal vez esté un poco forzada. El de Florence Nightgale (creo que se escribe así; ella fue la primera enfermera) consiste en cuando una enfermera/cuidador se enamora de su paciente. El de Estocolmo, es cuando una persona víctima de secuestro, se enamora de su raptor… según me explicaron, es una forma inconsciente de protegerse, al aliarse con el secuestrador (no me pregunten cómo). El de Transferencia es cuando el/paciente se enamora de su terapeuta/psicólogo. En cierto modo, esto último es lo que hizo Helga: desplazó/proyectó/depositó todos sus sentimientos de cariño y necesidad/deseo de atención y ser cuidado, en Arnold. Es decir, si los padres de Helga hubiesen tenido las adecuadas "competencias parentales", tal vez no se habría preocupado de Arnold… Mujajajaja (Hey! Esto podría servir para una historia muy atrasada de Halloween, wacle, wackle, wackle).

El tema de estos síndromes es complejo, al punto que los códigos de éticas de algunas profesiones lo consideran y especifican qué es lo que hay que hacer. Por ejemplo, el de psicólogos indica que si el terapeuta se enamora de su paciente, tiene que hablar con él/ella y derivarlo a otro psicólogo; cortar contacto por tres meses, y después, pueden volver a contactarse y ver qué pasa…aunque no como psicólogo-paciente, claramente. Por eso Helga menciona lo de un mes o tres meses.

Sobre el conflicto, creo que ya queda planteado y descrito aquí. Helga sospecha que Arnold puede estar con uno de estos síndromes, así que está (y sospecho se mantendrá) en la ambivalencia de hacer lo correcto y dar espacio a Arnold para que retome su vida, o aprovechar la oportunidad y ver si es posible que él la quiera de verdad. Cualquier idea de posibles maquinaciones de Helga (ustedes saben, sus "sutiles" manipulaciones para estar con Arnold) son bienvenidas. Por su parte, Arnold tendrá que acostumbrarse a la rutina y a que sus compañeros lo miren un poco raro (el primer día de clases, por lo menos), además de buscar estar con Helga, aprender más de ella y demostrarle que él está bien y que no sería mala otra cita. Hehehe.

Bueno, una vez más, esto está recién escrito, no tengo tiempo para revisarlo, así que lo subiré tal cual. Entonces, pido disculpas desde ya por cualquier error. Un gran saludo y nos estamos leyendo.


	4. Chapter 4

Nada más que decir. Mi mente pide vacaciones ahora ya, mis ojos también, pero en mi trabajo no quieren escuchar. Y además han despedido a varias personas…así que el temor de cualquier error puede significar el decir adiós a mi querido sueldo también está presente.

Como sea, evadamos la realidad un rato y sigamos con esta historia… Siempre y cuando la musa me lo permita. Y mi escaso tiempo también.

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los reviews. Ya me he imaginado varias ideas de ellos, que espero ir desarrollando a través de los capítulos. Por ahora, posteo lo que podría ser un bonus de la historia. Bueno, como continuará en el próximo capítulo, serán dos.

Como sea.

No soy propietaria de Hey Arnold!, pero si me regalan un dvd de capítulos, podré ser propietaria de él , ¿algún interesado en cumplir ese sueño de navidad? ¿nadie? Bueno, seguiré sin ser dueña de nada, XP

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold tomó un nuevo pocillo de cereales, se dirigió al sillón y encendió la tele. Estaban dando las caricaturas. Las mismas que había intentado ver ese sábado que intentó cumplir con la lista. Pero ahora no estaba cumpliendo con la lista. Se había despertado temprano por su hora en el hospital; el control diario al que estaba sometido. Esperaba que si todo seguía bien, ya no tendría que ser diario. Pero hoy le tocaba control y le habían cambiado la cita médica a último minuto para algunas horas más tarde. Así que se había quedado despierto, aunque en pijamas, dudando si volver a dormir o aprovechar el tiempo de alguna manera. Como no tenía tareas, pensó en ver los dibujos animados. Arnold se dejó caer en el sillón y comió una cucharada de cereal. Aún le parecía increíble que hace unos cuantos días atrás no fuese capaz de hacer eso. En parte, eso era porque había decidido seguir despierto y no volver a dormir. Había estado recostado mucho tiempo en cama en el hospital, para volver a hacerlo sin la necesidad real de dormir. No tenía tareas porque aún no lo dejaban ayudar mucho en la casa de huéspedes, y porque ya se había conseguido las tareas del colegio con Gerald y las había hecho un par de días atrás.

Arnold se sonrió. Había sido una sorpresa ver a Gerald esa tarde llegar con Phoebe, pero según su amigo era porque la chica era lista y podía explicarle mejor que él lo que estaban viendo en la clase. Arnold habría preferido que hubiese traído a Helga (una sonrisa tonta iluminó a su cara), acostumbrado a verla hacer sus tareas y explicarle todo en el hospital, pero Helga no se había aparecido. Ni había contestado el teléfono (la sonrisa fue reemplazada por un ceño fruncido). Claro, después de la cena de ayer en el Chez París, le quedó claro por qué.

¿Qué estaba mal con ella? ¿qué estaba mal con él? ¿acaso estaba destinado a que todas las niñas que le gustaban no quisieran salir con él? En la televisión, el coyote chocó contra un muro que él mismo había construido.

Si se ponía a pensar en ello, parecía que había un patrón. La primera fue Ruth… bien, siendo sincero la niña accedió a una cita, y él se dio cuenta que la había juzgado mal; no era la persona que él pensó que sería. Qué bueno que estaba Cecile…es decir, Helga. Ese fue el mejor San Valentín de su vida. Arnold negó con la cabeza. Siempre le había sorprendido ver a Helga siendo amable. Ahora, tras conocerla mejor, se preguntaba cómo no la reconoció en ese entonces. Claro que era ella, siendo amable, disfrazada como una chica francesa. Helga era especial. Y cuando era amable… eran buenos momentos. Grandiosos. De hecho, tenía guardada una revista de moda no por la portada del gran sombrero verde, sino por el artículo donde aparecía el fin de la carrera de modelo de Helga, con una foto que retrataba a la niña siendo amable.

Suspiró de nuevo. La siguiente fue la maestra Felter. ¿Cómo se enamoró de esa profesora? Supuso que era porque lo hacía sentir que era especial. Y claro, tenía el mismo nombre que su novio, así que debió ser especial, pero no en un modo romántico. En parte, se alegraba de eso. Había sido muy incómodo intentar estar a la altura de un noviazgo de adultos, ronroneando y todo lo demás.

Después, fue María. Sí, eso fue breve. Pero entendía lo de la diferencia de edad, e incluso ese día en el baile les habían dicho a él y Gerald que cuando crecieran, tal vez tendrían una oportunidad. Ahora no le interesaba tener una oportunidad, pero había estado bien. Con la chica de la playa, ¿Summer se llamaba?, también había sido breve. Aunque la desilusión fue más dolorosa por la sensación de ser usado. Qué bueno que había estado Helga para apoyarlo. Arnold se sonrió al recordar la sonrisa de la niña tras el primer día de grabación del capítulo de "Nenas de la Bahía". Sí, Helga de nuevo, junto a él. Se ruborizó al recordar la simulación de la respiración boca a boca. Sí, Helga.

Lo de Lila había sido más doloroso. Raro en un inicio, pero después de conocer mejor a la niña tras los momentos que compartieron juntos, la había comenzado a querer y extrañar su compañía. Sin embargo, ella se dio cuenta que realmente no lo quería a él, sólo le agradaba. No podía culpar a Helga de querer protegerse de vivir algo similar. A él le había gustado-gustado Lila; Helga, según sus propias palabras en FTI, lo amaba. Arnold volvió a suspirar. En la pantalla, el correcaminos asustaba al coyote con su "Beep beep" y escapaba una vez más.

Y eso lo llevaba a Helga. Siempre había considerado a Helga especial. Nunca pudo sacársela de su mente, porque siempre parecía estar ahí, en su vida...para bien o para mal. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, más para bien que para mal. Los tiempos que compartía con Helga eran buenos momentos. Muy buenos. ¿Por qué no la había visto antes? Sí, Helga podía ser buena actriz, podía refugiarse tras un aparente desinterés y actuar como un matón, pero ¿realmente podía ignorar todo lo preocupada, bonita e inteligente que era? ¿realmente ignorarlo hasta ahora, cuando estuvo en el hospital? ¿las otras chicas que alguna vez le gustaron, podían compararse a Helga? Bien, él alguna vez le había dicho a Stinky que habían otros peces en el mar (Arnold arrugó el entrecejo al recordar esa conversación con Stinky, ¿era cierto que había salido con él?), pero aún así, le preocupaba que después de una semana y media, Helga decidiera no estar con él. ¿Y si ella comenzaba a pensar que él era poca cosa para ella? ¿Qué realmente no lo amaba, sino sólo le agradaba?

Arnold recordó su entrenamiento en kung fu. Tendría que atreverse a hacerlo. Era lo único que podía hacer. Y confiar. Confiar que tal vez todo podría ser mejor, que Helga conversaría con él, y… y aceptaría salir con él… y podrían salir y hacer cosas juntos, como ir a Slausens y compartir un helado, o caminar juntos por el parque, y tal vez, besarla de nuevo... Ayer la había besado al dejarla en su casa. Y sus labios suaves estaban más tibios. Y le había respondido "está bien" a su despedida de que él le demostraría que sí la quería. Siempre había esperanza. Un lado brillante que ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold estaba terminando su pocillo de cereales, viendo como el coyote desarrollaba un nuevo plan para atrapar al correcaminos, cuando sonó el timbre. Arnold fue abrir la puerta, siendo consciente que su abuelo estaba en su "oficina" y su abuela… vaya a saber dónde. Quedó asombrado cuando vio a una ágil Helga esquivar con éxito la multitud de animales que salió, al tiempo que decía:

-"¡Cielos, Sargento! Un día vas a lograr que me atropelle esa estampida"

-"¿Helga?"- preguntó el niño, aún sorprendido de ver a su amiga.

-"¿Arnold?"- Helga lo miró también sorprendida –"quiero decir, ¿qué haces aquí, Cabeza de Balón? ¿No tienes que estar en tu cita con el doc?"

-"Me la cambiaron para más tarde. ¿Vienes a ver a mi abuela?"- Arnold preguntó, pensando contento en el giro de esa mañana. Sinceramente, no había esperado ver a Helga hasta el lunes.

-"Ehm…sólo pasé a… a saludar, eso. Pero mejor me voy…"- Helga fue interrumpida por Arnold, quien le tomó el brazo.

-"Pasa"- Arnold dijo con suavidad, pero con una velada súplica.

Helga no podía decirle no a esos ojos verde jalea que la miraban con esa ilusionada alegría, con la vida y emoción que durante tanto tiempo en el hospital no vio.

-"Ok, pero sólo porque tu abuela me tiene que devolver el libro que le presté"- Helga disimuló, mientras entraba a la casa de huéspedes.

-"¿Un libro? ¿de poesía?"- preguntó Arnold con auténtica curiosidad. La faceta literaria de Helga era una de las cosas que deseaba conocer más.

Helga se rascó nerviosa el brazo. Sí, ya no había duda: Arnold algo sabía de su poesía. Pero ni muerta le preguntaría cuánto sabía.

-"Nada de tus negocios, Arnoldo"- Helga dijo con cierto desdén, pero añadió amablemente -"¿Y tú? ¿cómo estás? ¿aún usas ese pijama de ositos?"

Arnold se había olvidado que estaba en pijamas.

-"Ehm, si, es mi pijama. ¿Quieres comer algo mientras me voy a cambiar?, ¿desayunaste?"

-"Pues…sí, claro que sí"- mintió Helga, pero un ruido proveniente de su estómago la traicionó.

Arnold no pudo evitar levantar una ceja a esto.

-"¿Estás segura?"- insistió Arnold.

Helga lo miró con ceño fruncido.

-"Ve a cambiarte, Arnoldo"- ella suspiró a sus adentros. No quería ser una carga; se suponía que vendría a ayudar a Gertie mientras Arnold y su abuelo estaban en el hospital. No tenían porque hacerse cargo de alimentarla.

Arnold elevó sus ojos. Sabía que Helga era orgullosa. En parte le daba risa, era tan propio de ella, que no podía imaginar a Helga sin su orgullo. Pero, ¿tenía que pasar hambre por eso? Entonces se le ocurrió.

-"¿Sabes? Yo iba a comer un poco más de cereales, ¿por qué no me acompañas? Y después me cambio"- Arnold miró con cierta ansiedad a Helga. Su falta de respuesta rápida, además de sus propios nervios, lo llevaron a añadir velozmente -"Digo, sería de gran ayuda, porque… bueno, porque hay que comerse los cereales si no se van a vencer…"

Apenas dijo eso, se empezó a arrepentir. Helga sonrió.

-"¿Me estás invitando a comer comida en mal estado, cabeza de balón? Sin ofender, pero ¿qué cambió entre ayer y hoy? Digo, si esto es una constante, mañana me invitarás a comer del basurero. Y te advierto que no aceptaré."

Arnold, completamente avergonzado, se quejó.

-"No quise decir eso, Helga. ¿Me acompañas a desayunar?"

Helga sonrió. Su ángel de amor era tan cuidadoso, tan consciente de sus barreras, que le daba una excusa incluso a costa de parecer un tonto, para que pudiera comer algo. En sus adentros, la música de un monólogo comenzó a sonar.

-"Está bien, Arnoldo. Aceptaré ayudarte con esos cereales".

Arnold sonrió. Y se dirigió a la cocina junto a Helga

-"Pero si llego al Hospital será íntegramente culpa tuya, Melenudo"- Helga lo miró sonriendo.

Arnold debía reconocerlo. Siempre le había gustado ayudar a sus amigos y verlos contentos. Pero Helga era especial. Le gustaba verla sonreír así, sincera, abierta, con los dientes blancos y los ojos brillantes. Y la idea del hospital también le gustó si así podía pasar más tiempo con la niña.

-"Eso no sería tan malo"- respondió Arnold, yendo a la estantería donde guardaba los cereales. Helga lo miró confundida.

-"¿Te gustaría acompañarme al Hospital? Sé que no es el paseo más entretenido, pero de regreso podría pedir al abuelo que nos lleve a Slausens a comer helado"

Helga miró con los ojos abiertos y la boca seca al niño que sacaba una caja de cereal y la ponía en la mesa. Ir al hospital…el hospital…era un tema vedado, al menos para ella, pero Arnold no había mencionado las promesas. Todavía. Tal vez las hubiese olvidado, pero se sentía insegura. No con este Arnold que parecía saber algo de su poesía y mencionaba su confesión en FTI sin problemas. Por otra parte, lo de Slausens sonaba como una cita. Sí, una segunda cita en menos de dos días. Aunque su tono casual lo hizo parecer como una salida de amigos. Sí, amigos. Amigos donde uno amaba al otro, y el otro sufría de un raro síndrome post-coma. Pero estaría el abuelo, así que no sería una cita real, ¿verdad?. Una vez más, ¿qué estaba mal con ella? La estaba invitando a salir como amigos, estaría el abuelo, así que técnicamente no se estaría aprovechando de él. Además, podría enterarse por sí misma del estado de salud de Arnold, sin tener que robar el archivo del hospital (lo cual había estado planeando hacer en cuanto tuviese un poco de tiempo). Y pasaría tiempo con él…

-"¿Helga?"- Arnold la llamó, luego de esperar varios segundos sus respuestas.

-"¿Eh?"- dijo Helga saliendo de sus profundas reflexiones.

-"Bueno, ¿qué dices?"- preguntó Arnold al tiempo que le ofrecía un pocillo con leche y cereales.

-"¿No tendré que ver a ese idiota de Doofenshhirtz?"- Helga tomó el pocillo.

-"No, si tú no quieres"- respondió Arnold, levantando su mano como señal de promesa.

-"Está bien. Te acompañaré al hospital."

Helga asintió y tomó una cucharada de cereal. Arnold sonrió ampliamente.

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

**N/A: **Bien, este bonus nada tiene que ver con que aún no me decida cómo será el primer día de clases, noooo, ¿a quién se le ocurre eso? Pero creo que será entretenido un pequeño paseo antes de entrar de lleno en el colegio. Y bueno, también mostrar el estado de sentimientos de Arnold.

Como ya saben, cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida.

Y una vez más, lo subo sin mayor edición, ahora, antes que me arrepienta, XP.

Muchas gracias. ¡Os amo, os adoro, cuando tenga hijos les pondré Review, Críticas Constructivas y Sugerencias! (ok, eso fue fome; creo que debo cambiar mis medicinas ¡ya!).


	5. Chapter 5

¡Y aquí seguimos! ¡Viviendo y sobreviviendo! …Navidad, navidad, linda navidad…. Ehm, ¿ya se acabó el 2012? ¡Feliz Año Nuevo! …¿Qué ya pasó San Valentín? ¡Ahora me van decir que estamos en Semana Santa! …¿Ya estamos en Semana Santa? ¡Oh, por favor! ¡Estudiaba y trabajaba! Dadme un respiro.

P.S.1: La historia se divide en escenas que pasan a lo largo del día. Por eso, están separadas por guiones. Las líneas de guiones más largas señalan el inicio del recuerdo del día y el regreso al tiempo actual. Si, es un poco confuso ahora, pero creo que no hay problemas para leerlo, se puede entender…espero.

P.S.2: Por si aún se lo preguntaban, no, Hey Arnold! no es mío. No recibí ningún dvd de regalo, ni para Navidad, ni para San Valentín, ni para mi Cumpleaños.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o**

.

-"Cielos, gracias, Arnold. Este helado está delicioso"- exclamó Eugene feliz, pese a su pie recientemente enyesado.

-"Sí, de nada Eugene"- respondió Arnold, ligeramente frustrado. Frente a él, en la mesa de Slausen´s donde se sentaba, se encontraba el niño pelirrojo comiendo un helado.

-"Lo que no termino de entender es lo que hacías, Helga, en el hospital"- preguntó el niño.

-"Come y calla"- respondió la aludida mordaz, sentada también en la mesa, con otro helado frente a ella.

Eugene miró a Arnold, quien parecía concentrado en revolver su helado. Helga no se veía más animada para iniciar una conversación. Pero Eugene era el chico que afrontaba el destino con una sonrisa.

-"Hey, ¿sabían que con Sheena estamos creando nuevos pasos de baile? Si estás bien y regresas al colegio, Arnold, podrías participar. Los dos"- añadió rápidamente mirando a Helga.

Un frío silencio acogió la invitación de Eugene.

Arnold pensó que si el día de hoy era un indicador de los diez días que tenía por delante, iba ser difícil regresar a la escuela y convencer a Helga que podían salir juntos. Y pensar que el día había empezado tan bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando habían terminado de desayunar, la abuela de Arnold apareció vestida de vaquera. Arnold se iba a disculpar con Helga; ya le había tomado de la mano para hacer una rápida huida a su pieza, tal como lo hacía con Gerald antes de que él conociera a los inquilinos. Pero ambas (su abuela y Helga) se lo impidieron al saludarse con complicados gestos de manos que recordaban a los raperos. Luego de esto, su abuela le recordó que estaba en pijama, siendo secundada por una broma de Helga. Derrotado y avergonzado, Arnold se dirigió al baño, recordando que Helga había estado ayudando a sus abuelos mientras él había estado inmóvil en el hospital.

Este pensamiento se confirmó cuando al salir ya vestido, un nervioso Kokoschka le preguntó si su amiguita de una ceja ya había llegado a la casa. Curiosamente, Suzie estaba feliz y llamaba a su marido para recordarle que era el día que debía hacer aseo… o se enfrentaría a la Vieja Betsy y los Cinco Vengadores. Por primera vez, Arnold pensó que tal vez él no era el único que había cambiado… al menos, Helga parecía haberse sumado a esa extraña comunidad que era su familia. Sonrió.

Sonrió más cuando bajó y vio a la niña ayudar a su abuela en la cocina, mientras su abuela limpiaba unas frambuesas.

-"Cómo te dije, querida, siempre hay que estar en alerta. Y mantenerlos en fila, ¡Sí Señor! Las tropas necesitan mantenerse en entrenamiento."

-"Si usted lo dice, Sargento"- respondió Helga sonriendo.

Justo entonces escuchó la voz de su abuelo.

-"¿Estás listo, Chaparrito?... ¡Oh, no! ¡Frambuesas! Galletita, ¿por qué me castigas?"

-"Una buena dieta es la clave del éxito, Capitán"- respondió su abuela, cuadrándose de manera militar.

-"Y el ejercicio mantiene los pies en la tierra"- añadió Helga sonriendo, mientras su abuelo se quejaba.

-"Arnold, esas mujeres son unas brujas. Sigue mi consejo. Nunca comas frambuesas."

-"¡Guerra contra los mariners rebeldes!"- gritó la abuela de improviso.

-"¡Retirada!"- gritó su abuelo, cubriéndose con un diario de las frambuesas que su esposa le arrojaba. Una frambuesa golpeó en la cara a Arnold. Arnold miró a la culpable.

-"¿Qué? Es la guerra, Cabeza de Balón"- Helga le respondió sonriendo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una vez firmado el armisticio (redactado por Helga y declamado por la abuela), se subieron al auto y fueron rumbo al hospital. El abuelo se las arregló para sentar a los niños en el asiento detrás. Decir que el camino fue difícil y lleno de curvas y sobresaltos no sería exagerar: el abuelo parecía empeñado en seguir un recorrido tortuoso, sólo para intentar empujar a los niños en los brazos del otro y poder molestarlos con incómodos comentarios. Decir que el abuelo estaba equivocado y que no se habían estado mirando el uno al otro de forma disimulada (y descarada cuando pensaban que nadie los estaba mirando) sería mentir. Helga negó apasionadamente los comentarios y trató de distraer la atención quejándose de la radio puesta; luego, se puso a mirar tercamente por la ventana. Arnold la imitó, aunque en su estilo y sin mirar por la ventana. En su lugar, Arnold descubrió un pequeño lunar en el cuello de Helga, cerca de su oreja, en el que no se había fijado antes. Lo encontró interesante…sí, bonito e interesante. Su abuelo también encontró interesante el descubrirlo mirando tanto a la niña y se rió mucho de él.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ambos niños estaban realmente agradecidos de que el viaje hubiese terminado. Helga abrazó un poste y estuvo a punto de besar la tierra. Arnold lo pensó, pero decidió hablar con su abuelo y pedirle que dejara de molestarlos. Aparentemente, sí sirvió esa charla, porque el abuelo no los molestó más. Pero claro, entonces, se encontraron con Doofenshhirtz.

En cuanto apareció el galeno, Helga trató de irse, excusándose de tener que ir al baño de la cafetería. Pero era tarde, porque Doofenshhirtz le bloqueó el paso mostrando todos sus dientes en su sonrisa. Arnold se encontró solo, mirando como la vieja discusión sobre la genialidad (o no) del médico, hacía que las respuestas que se dirigían entre sí fuesen aumentando de tono. Su abuelo, al parecer, sí había ido al baño de la cafetería del hospital.

-"Pero bueno, si Arnold está bien, ¡eso es gracias a mí!"- el médico señaló queriendo terminar la conversación.

-"Si Arnold está bien, es por él mismo. Las máquinas sólo ayudaron en el proceso de recuperación"

-"¡Yo ordené que le hicieran los exámenes que develaron su diagnóstico real!"

-"¡Pero tú no lo curaste! ¡Sólo recibiste el diagnóstico con la sugerencia de tratamiento!"- exclamó Helga.

Era extraño para Arnold presenciar esta escena de pie. Casi extrañaba los pitidos de Sophie, la máquina a la que había estado conectado.

-"¡Si no fuera por mí, lo habrían abandonado como coma!"- gritó Doofenshhirtz.

-"¡Tu interés fue sólo porque necesitabas pacientes para tu tesis!"

-"¿Y? Igual tu pequeño novio está caminando gracias a mí"

Arnold se sonrojó ante el comentario del médico. Él había decidido no contar nada de su verdadera relación con Helga. La réplica de la niña no se hizo esperar.

-"¡Él no es mi novio!"- Arnold sintió un dolor en el pecho; Helga había hablado en serio- "¡Y tú eres un insensible y soberbio matasanos que busca desesperado la aprobación de los demás!"

Doofenshhirtz miró a la niña estupefacto.

-"¿Tú no eres la novia …? Espera un segundo, ¡Yo no busco desesperadamente la aprobación de los demás! Dime en qué te basas para decir eso."

-"En que estás discutiendo con una niña de 10 años, bucko, en lugar de hacer tu trabajo"- Helga respondió con su ceja enarcada.

Doofenshhirtz iba a responder algo, pero su boca sólo se contrajo en una mueca sin palabras.

-"Pues me alegro por Arnold que no seas novia de él. Eres una niña fea y odiosa"

Arnold contó hasta tres. Luego hasta veinte muy rápidamente. Doofenshhirtz ya se estaba alejando. Arnold se debatía entre el impulso de usar su kung fu para que Doofenshhirtz se disculpara con Helga, y el dolor de la exclamación de Helga. _"Yo no soy su novio"_, era el pensamiento que se repetía.

-"Idiota"- Helga murmuró.

Arnold apenas la alcanzó a oír.

-"Espérame un momento, Helga"- dijo, antes de correr tras Doofenshhirtz. ¿No se había prometido a sí mismo no volver a quedarse en silencio?

-"¡Doofenshhirtz!"- llamó al médico, mientras Helga miraba sorprendida cómo él se alejaba.

-"Oh, Arnold. Ella es insoportable. No debiste traerla"- dijo el médico cuando Arnold lo alcanzó. El doctor se había detenido en el pasillo frente al ascensor y esperaba su llegada. Arnold evitó elevar los ojos a su comentario.

-"Heinz, tienes que disculparte con Helga"

-"¿Eh?"

-"Mira, no entiendo bien porque comenzaron a pelear, pero ella tiene razón: no puedes discutir de igual con una niña y menos llamarla fea y odiosa".

-"¡Pero lo es!"

-"No, no lo es. Empezaron con mal pie, y además tú has sido grosero con ella"

-"No voy a disculparme. Además ¿escuchaste cómo me dijo?"

-"Si"- dijo Arnold con paciencia, contando hasta diez. El ascensor llegó.

-"Bien. Que creas que te gusta o no esa niña, y que esa niña juegue contigo, no es mi problema. Pero nadie llama a Heinz Doofenshhirtz necesitado de aprobación"

-"Dajenjir, ¿va a subir o no?"- un hombre mayor con bata blanca preguntó con voz molesta del interior del ascensor.

-"Oh, si. Por supuesto, estimado colega. Por cierto, mi nombre es Dr. Doofenshh…"- contestó Heinz, con voz solícita.

-"Como sea"- respondió el aludido, mientras el ascensor cerraba las puertas y dejaba a un Arnold algo atónito.

"_Que creas que te gusta o no esa niña", "esa niña juegue contigo"_, esas palabras no lo dejaban.

-"¿Qué pasó, Cabeza de Balón?"- preguntó Helga mientras se acercaba, sonando más preocupada que molesta.

-"¿Eh? Helga… no, nada"- suspiró, mientras se preguntaba si habría sido capaz de evitar ese encuentro. Helga lo miró unos segundos.

-"Eres un mal mentiroso, Arnoldo"- resopló la niña –"Bien, me disculparé con Duffins, pero tu abuelo regresó y dice que debemos apurarnos por tu cita con el neurólogo."

Arnold apretó los labios. Helga tal vez no había sido amable; de hecho, había sido ruda. Pero a su parecer, el más grosero (y en teoría, el adulto) era el Dr. Doofenshhirtz. Él debería ser capaz de acercarse y pedir disculpas a Helga. Además, Helga tenía razón. Si bien fue crucial en su mejoría, lo único que deseaba el médico era que lo alabaran y eso no estaba bien.

-"No importa, Helga. ¿Me acompañas dónde el neurólogo?"

Arnold deseó tomar la mano de Helga, pero no se atrevió. Helga lo miró extrañada, pero no dijo nada.

-"Lamento que te encontraras con Heinz"- dijo Arnold tras unos momentos de silencio.

-"¿Eh?"

-"Que lamento que te encontraras con Doofenshhirtz. Te había prometido que no tendrías que verlo…"

-"No te preocupes, Cabeza de Balón. No es como si hubieses podido evitarlo"- Helga sonrió amablemente, pero rápidamente miró a sus pies -"Pero es un pedante. Aunque te haya ayudado a sanar, es un pedante"

-"Si, lo sé. Está obsesionado con ser reconocido como el mejor médico. Pero a veces es divertido."

-"Siempre buscando el lado bueno de las personas, ¿no Arnoldo?"

Arnold sonrió.

-"Gracias por venir, Helga."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La cita con el neurólogo fue un poco incómoda, dado que tanto Arnold como Helga intentaron interrogar al médico sobre la posibilidad de que el niño sufriera o no un síndrome que causara (o no) un ilusorio enamoramiento. Ante las evasivas del doctor, Arnold intentó insistir, pero abandonó sus esfuerzos cuando el galeno le sugirió solicitar una hora al psiquiatra, lo que provocó que Helga estallara en una carcajada.

La visita a la kinesióloga fue mejor, si bien la kinesióloga le dejó varios ejercicios que requerían del apoyo de otra persona.

-"Tú eres la famosa novia de Arnold, ¿no? Mira, tú podrías ayudarle con esta serie de pasos…"

Esta simple frase hizo a Arnold ruborizarse. Pero notó, para su sorpresa y alegría, que las mejillas de Helga también se habían teñido de rosa. Y que esta vez, ella no corrigió a la profesional y sólo se concentró en aprender cuál sería su rol en los ejercicios. Arnold sonrió más aún al pensar que ahora sí tenía una excusa para ver a Helga a diario, sin incomodarla.

Pero en resumen, ambos especialistas le dijeron a Arnold que parecía no tener consecuencias tras su recuperación del extraño mal que había padecido, y eso había estado bien.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Fue a la salida cuando ocurrió. Si se ponía a pensar en ello, éste día había fluctuado entre momentos muy buenos que eran seguidos por momentos incómodos e incluso amargos. Esta vez no había sido la excepción.

Una vez terminadas las visitas, ambos niños se aprontaban a un merecido y esperado helado en Slausen's, cuando de pronto…

-¡Cuidado!

Arnold no alcanzó a reconocer la voz de Eugene en el grito. No supo si fueron los reflejos de Helga o de él mismo, los que evitaron que fueran arrollados por la silla de ruedas en la que el niño pelirrojo se encontraba. La silla y su ocupante se estrellaron en la pared junto a la que había estado conversando con Helga.

-"¡Estoy bien!"– fue lo primero que Arnold escuchó tras el golpe.

-"¡Crimeny!"- la voz de Helga fue lo siguiente.

-"Helga ¿estás bien?"- preguntó auténticamente preocupado. Entonces, lo vio. Fue una fracción de segundo, donde los ojos de Helga duplicaron su tamaño, su respiración se volvió entrecortada, sus mejillas se tiñeron con un ligero rosa y sus labios de frambuesa se movieron sin emitir sonidos. Repentinamente, también fue consciente de la cercanía en que se encontraban: él había caído casi sobre ella. Y la cercanía entre sus rostros era milimétrica.

-"Eh, sí, yo, ¿Y tú Arnoldo?"- preguntó Helga. Estaba mirándola directo a sus ojos… tan azules… y tan grandes. No pudo responder, pero tampoco tuvo tiempo. Fue una fracción de segundo, tras lo cual el ceño fruncido regresó a su característico lugar. Y de pronto, Helga ya no estaba allí.

-"¿Qué rayos te pasa, pelos de Zanahoria? ¡Casi nos atropellas!"- Helga se había puesto de pie y ahora estaba junto a Eugene, levantándolo del suelo y sujetándolo con rabia. La misma cara que había puesto cuando Gerald descubrió que era Voz Ronca.

-"Fue un accidente, Helga, lo juro"- Eugene rogó.

-"Más te vale que no se repita, zopenco"- Helga dejó al niño y se volvió hacia él. Arnold ya se había puesto de pie y se había fijado en la bota de yeso de su compañero de clases.

-"¿Eugene? ¿Qué te pasó?"- preguntó con su voz cordial y curiosa.

-"Se le cruzó un gato negro de por vida, y decidió jugar a las carreras de sillas. Grandioso"- Helga resopló molesta. Arnold la miró extrañado. ¿Cómo podía cambiar tan rápido? ¿de esa expresión que vio durante una fracción de segundo y que le hacía sentir…? Arnold intentó no pensar en eso y enfocarse en su compañero de clases.

-"¡Arnold!"- Eugene se escuchaba agradecido –"me caí en la bicicleta, pero el doctor dice que pronto me sanaré…si no me tropiezo de nuevo."

-"Eso significa que será una lesión permanente"- Helga respondió. Arnold evitó elevar los ojos a su comentario y no sonreír. Empezaba a valorar el humor negro de Helga, pero sabía que no era amable reírse de Eugene.

-"¿Y qué están haciendo aquí?"- preguntó Eugene, sorprendiéndolos.

Fue entonces que Arnold se dio cuenta del por qué de la reacción de Helga, y se sintió nervioso. Muchas personas del hospital pensaban que Helga era su novia, lo que no era cierto, pero él simplemente no quería refutar dicha idea. Le agradaba. Pero en el colegio, nadie sabía que Helga era su novia. O más bien, que se había hecho pasar por su novia para visitarlo todos los días; con excepción de Gerald. Si explicaba a Eugene porque en el hospital creían que eran novios, sería romper la fantasía…como si despertara de un sueño. Tal vez, si eso pasaba, Helga no lo ayudaría con los ejercicios de la kinesióloga; la kinesióloga no le pediría a Helga que ella lo ayudara; Helga no lo acompañaría al Hospital; Helga no lo visitaría...

-"Mi tía… Mildred, sí, eso. Ella está en… en… "- Helga estaba mintiendo. Arnold decidió ayudarla.

-"Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos"- completó Arnold por ella. Helga lo miró sorprendida.

-"Sí, eso. En Cuidados Intensivos. Pero llego aquí y me encuentro con el Cabeza de Balón en sus controles médicos. Y ahora, contigo. ¿Qué es esto? ¿Una persecución?"- Helga añadió con voz molesta. Arnold pensó que la capacidad de Helga para actuar era sorprendente.

Eugene se quedó en silencio, como procesando la información.

-"Bueno, esto es todo. Me voy"- Arnold se preocupó al oír a Helga decir esto y verla hacer ademán de alejarse.

-"¡Espera!"- le gritó. Entonces vio la mirada curiosa de Eugene -"Quiero decir… mi abuelo nos iba…me iba a llevar a tomar helado, ¿por qué no vienen conmigo? "

En su interior, Arnold se arrepentía de invitar a Eugene, pero no se le había ocurrido otra cosa; no iba a permitirse no tomar un helado con Helga. Helga pareció pensar unos momentos.

-"Bien, si ya me echaron a perder el día. Supongo que podría aceptar un helado gratis"- respondió Helga con desdén. Arnold sonrió.

-"¡Qué bien! También me gustaría ir un por helado"- la voz de Eugene le borró la sonrisa.

-"¿Eh, si? ¿no tienes hora con el médico? ¿o descansar? No tienes que aceptar si no deseas"- dijo Arnold, rogando a sus adentros.

-"¿Bromeas? ¡Amo los helados!"- respondió Eugene, acomodándose en la silla de ruedas.

-"Bien, Arnoldo. Eso no sonó desesperado. En absoluto"- le dijo Helga en voz baja, mientras el pelirrojo chocaba de nuevo contra la pared. Arnold suspiró y juntos fueron a ayudar a su amigo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-"Entonces, ¿qué les parece?"- Arnold parpadeó confundido a esta pregunta de Eugene, quien terminaba de comer su helado.

-"Creo que me restaré. El espectáculo es todo tuyo."- dijo Helga con voz cansada. Su copa ya estaba vacía.

-"¿Y tú, Arnold? ¿qué dices?"

-"¿Te refieres a la coreografía que estás preparando con Sheena?"- Arnold preguntó haciendo evidente su confusión. Había perdido el hilo de la conversación al repasar lo ocurrido hasta entonces.

Ambos niños lo miraron perplejos.

-"Creo que el Cabeza de Balón también se resta"- dijo Helga con tono seguro, y luego agregó -"No vaya a ser que regrese al Hospital"

-"¡Hey!"- se quejó el niño, pero no dijo nada más al notar la mirada preocupada de su amiga.

-"Sí. Bueno, me tengo que ir. ¡Nos vemos! ¡Gracias por el helado!"- dijo Eugene, alejándose con su silla de ruedas en dirección a la puerta del local, donde su padre lo esperaba. Inevitablemente, chocó con la puerta.

-"¡Estoy bien!"- Arnold y Helga le escucharon decir antes de que saliera del local junto a su padre.

-"Arnold. Mírame y dime qué es lo último que recuerdas"- le ordenó Helga de improviso.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Que me mires y digas que es lo último que recuerdas"- dijo Helga, con la cara muy seria.

-"Helga, estoy bien"- dijo Arnold, mirando a Helga.

-"Entonces, ¿por qué no recuerdas…?"

-"¿No recuerdo qué?"- Arnold se estaba molestando.

-"Lo que estábamos conversando"- dijo Helga, su tono de voz algo elevado.

-"Me distraje. Eso no es malo"

-"¡Puede ser malo!"

-"¡No lo es! Y que yo recuerde, tú también te distraes en ocasiones y no por eso pienso que estás mal"

-"¿Cuándo me he distraído?"- preguntó Helga, con voz socarrona. Arnold pensó un momento.

-"Cuando hablas para ti misma… y cuando recitas poesía"- Arnold recordó las pocas veces que había encontrado a Helga escondida tras los basureros del colegio, y cuando la escuchó declamar en el Hospital -"es como si el mundo desapareciera…"- añadió en voz baja.

Helga se ruborizó.

-"Tú…no.. no me has escuchado recitar poesía"- dijo Helga, con voz temblorosa. Fue el turno de Arnold de ponerse nervioso. Recordó cuan sorprendido e ignorante se sintió en el hospital al escucharla.

-"Bien… creo, recuerdo haber escuchado algo"- le dijo, mientras miraba a la mesa, pero pronto encontró el valor para mirarla a los ojos -"es hermosa…la poesía… ¿la escribes tú?"

-"sí, es mía."- Helga lo miraba directo a sus ojos, con sus ojos azules y amplios… Repentinamente, pestañeó y dejó de mirarlo -"Me debería ir también."

-"¡Espera! ¿Te veré de nuevo?"- dijo Arnold, mientras Helga se levantaba de su asiento.

Arnold ya no tenía dudas de que Helga era Cecile. Esos ojos que ahora lo miraban con sorpresa e incredulidad, ese pelo rubio, su piel…¡su aroma!

-"Ehm, sí, claro, Cabeza de Balón. Nos vemos el lunes"- la niña le sonrió. Arnold sonrió también, mientras recordaba que también tenían el Chez París.

.

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox o**

**N/A**: Ok, han sido algunos meses. Pero estoy actualizando. Y este capítulo es largo. Muy largo. Nunca había escrito nada de 10 páginas en Word, aunque sea en tamaño carta. Bueno, sí, están los trabajos de la U., pero me refiero a los fanfics. Así que, ¿sin rencores?

Además, mi musa se tiró a huelga. Y no me ha hecho llegar ninguna carta de petitorios, para saber cómo arreglar la situación o al menos establecer una mesa de diálogo. Es difícil. He prometido no juzgarla por declararse en rebeldía, pero no regresa. Sólo se muestra en intervalos que no alcanzan para escribir ni una miserable historia de 200 caracteres. Así que, sí, todos estos meses no dejé botado el fic. ¡Es lo que me tomó escribir el capítulo! Pero bueno, avanzo a paso lento (leeeeeento), pero seguro.

Ahora, ¿qué vemos aquí? Claramente un montón de momentos y hechos transcurridos durante ese día, y que Arnold recuerda mientras se toma un helado con Helga…y Eugene. Jajaja, sí tengo algo de maldad, de humor negro, pero… ¡vamos! ¿Otra cita más sin que la no envidiable suerte de Helga se presente? ¿Sin que Arnold tenga que enfrentar alguna dificultad? Bueno, sólo puedo decir (y no creo arruinar ninguna sorpresa aquí), las cosas mejorarán…en su visión global, muajajaja.

OK, también puse otra cosa (**Alerta de Spoiler, ahora sí alerta de spoiler**). Al final, aparece la actitud de Helga de preocuparse por la salud de Arnold. También aparecen los sentimientos de molestia que a Arnold le genera, porque se puede sentir que está siendo tratado como si estuviese enfermo. Y él ya no está enfermo (así como antes no estaba en coma).

El próximo capítulo (siempre que mi musa se presente a inspirarme) será del primer día de clases de Arnold tras su hospitalización. Demás decir que me estoy releyendo todos los reviews por sus ideas. Lo cual me recuerda…

**¡MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, ELECCIÓN DE FAVORITOS Y APOYO EN GENERAL! **Claramente, el que esta historia continúe es únicamente por ustedes. Sin presiones aquí ;)

Bueno, nos estamos leyendo. Trataré de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.


	6. Chapter 6

Una idea loca que se me ocurrió…y que se va enredando, enredando…como en el muro la hiedra.

Y por supuesto, no soy dueña de Hey Arnold! O sea, ¿yo? ¿quién se creen que soy? ¡Crimeny!

**Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

.

Arnold estaba peinándose, cuando su abuelo le preguntó por cuarta vez.

-"¿Estás seguro que no quieres que te lleve? Tengo la chatarra a punto para dar una pequeña vuelta al colegio."

Arnold negó con la cabeza.

-"Voy a tomar el bus escolar, Abuelo. Gracias."

-"¡La ración mañanera está lista!"- gritó su abuela desde la cocina, al tiempo que se escuchaba una vieja trompeta tocar la diana militar.

-"Galletita, ¿cómo encontraste esa trompeta?"- su abuelo se giró y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la cocina. Arnold terminó de arreglarse (dando una última mirada al espejo) y salió rumbo a la cocina.

-"Bien, Tex, tu orden está lista"- su abuela le entregó un plato en cuanto el niño se sentó en la mesa.

-"Gracias, Abuela"- respondió Arnold, comenzando a comer rápidamente.

-"No tan rápido, Chaparrito, no te vayas a atragantar. Si no alcanzas el bus, siempre te puedo llevar…"- su abuelo comenzó a decir, cuando fue interrumpido por el timbre.

Arnold saltó de su silla esperanzado, tragando el último trozo de pancake en el camino a la entrada. Abrió la puerta, pensando en ver a una niña rubia. Pero en lugar de ella, se encontró con Gerald evitando a duras penas ser atropellado por la acostumbrada estampida de animales.

-"¡Arnold, viejo! Vine a buscarte para ir al colegio, ¿estás listo?"- Arnold trató de ocultar su desilusión a su mejor amigo.

-"Eh, sí. Voy a buscar mis cosas y nos vamos."- respondió, permitiendo a su amigo entrar a la casa.

-"¿Tu abuelo no nos va a llevar?"- preguntó Gerald con cara de sorpresa. Arnold suspiró.

-"Le dije que no, Gerald. Quiero tomar el autobús"- Arnold vio la cara de confusión de su amigo.

-"Como quieras, Arni. Pero debemos apurarnos entonces."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Varios minutos después, Arnold se hallaba sentado en su acostumbrado lugar en el bus escolar, rodeado por sus compañeros de clases, quienes lo saludaban y hacían varias preguntas. Lo reconocía, se sentía bien estar de regreso junto a sus amigos. Sólo había un único punto gris en medio de su alegría, consistente en una distante niña rubia sentada en su puesto habitual, sola (Phoebe se encontraba entre sus compañeros que le rodeaban) y aparentemente indiferente a lo que ocurría en el bus.

-"¿Puedes correr y moverte?"- preguntó Stinky.

-"¿Cómo fue estar en coma?"- preguntó Sid.

-"¿Es cierto que te quedaste en coma por comer mucho?"- preguntó Harold con preocupación.

-"¿Viste la luz al final del túnel?"- preguntó Sheena.

-"¿Entonces, escuchabas todo lo que pasaba alrededor?"- consultó Nadine

-"¿Viste algo extraño? ¿Pudiste ver gente muerta?"- preguntó Curly

Arnold, aunque feliz, comenzó a sentirse mareado de todas las preguntas. Sus compañeros hablaban casi al mismo tiempo y no cesaban de hacer comentarios y preguntas.

-"Sí, puedo correr, aunque me canso rápido; no estuve en coma; no enfermé por comer en exceso; podía escuchar y ver si una enfermera me ayudaba a abrir los ojos…"

-"¿Es cierto que te vieron varios médicos sin poder hacer nada?"- Lorenzo lo interrumpió.

-"¿Era difícil mover la flecha en esa pantalla?"

-"¿Cómo comías? ¿Te abrían la boca y movían tu mandíbula para que tragaras?"

-"¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste en coma?"

-"¿Cuándo te dieron de alta?"

-"¿Quedaste con algún problema?"

Arnold intentó responder, pero fue interrumpido por otra avalancha de preguntas y comentarios.

-"¿Podrás participar del juego del sábado?"

-"Debiste pedir más licencia médica…"

-"Es ciertamente tan encantador que hayas podido mejorarte…"

-"¿No obtuviste ningún súper poder?"

-"No, Sid. Eso es sólo si te pica una araña."

-"Ey, Arnold, tengo un problema y…"

Arnold ni siquiera intentó responder. Tras esa frase, muchas voces se dejaron oír.

-"Uy, cierto. El otro día…"

-"¡Yo le pregunté primero!"

-"Arnold, tengo un problema, ¿me podrías ayudar?"

-"Necesito un consejo urgente, ¡no sé qué hacer!"

-"¡BASTA!"- el fuerte grito se impuso a todos los comentarios y preguntas. Arnold sonrió al ver a Helga acercarse enojada, mientras todos sus compañeros miraban algo asustados.

-"Madame Uniceja"- murmuró Harold.

-"Miren zopencos. El pobre…"- Arnold vio a Helga dudar una milésima de segundo sobre cómo llamarlo -"Camarón con pelos lleva qué, ¿diez minutos?"

-"Once minutos y cuarenta y seis segundos aproximadamente"- respondió con eficiencia y tono tímido Phoebe -"y contando"

-"Sí, bien"- Helga retomó su discurso -"eso arriba en el bus, y ya lo están acribillando a preguntas con sus gritos y chillidos"

-"Yo no chillo"- se quejó Rhonda. Helga le disparó una mirada sarcástica.

-"¿Y? ¿Desean enviar al pobre imbécil al hospital por sordera? ¿Quieren marearlo? ¡Déjenlo en paz unos momentos! ¿Cómo rayos esperan que se habitúe a este zoológico si lo están molestando todo el rato?"

Arnold vio a su mejor amigo ponerse de pie.

-"Nunca pensé que lo diría, pero Helga tiene razón. Dejemos respirar a mi mejor amigo. Consultas en orden, después."

Todos sus compañeros se fueron dispersando a sus asientos habituales. Helga ya se había dirigido a su puesto. Arnold sonrió. Helga podía fingir indiferencia, pero no era indiferente. Como observó en el hospital, ella solamente estaba (como de costumbre) tratando de ocultar algo. Se preguntó si alguna vez le mostraría ese algo. Su amigo regresó a su asiento junto a él.

-"No me estaba mareando"-le dijo sonriendo.

-"¿No? Porque yo sí"- respondió Gerald. Su amigo pareció mirarlo extraño y luego negó con la cabeza.

-"Al menos, ya estás aquí"- sonrió Gerald -"Espero que ahora todo podrá volver a ser normal, como antes."

Arnold no respondió a esa declaración, mirando fugazmente a la figura vestida de rosa a la distancia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Arnold caminaba por los pasillos del colegio, junto a Gerald. La mayoría de los niños conversaban, arreglaban sus cosas, caminaban rumbo a sus salas de clases, pero cuando veían a Arnold junto a su amigo, no faltaban los que comenzaban a murmurar e incluso lo señalaban. Al volver a clases tras salvar el vecindario, había pasado algo similar, pero mucho menos incómodo. En esa ocasión, no faltaron quienes se acercaron a pedirles autógrafos. Ahora, sólo eran murmullos incómodos y dedos señaladores.

-"No te preocupes, ya se acostumbrarán"- dijo Eugene, apareciendo con su silla de ruedas de la nada.

-"¿De qué hablas?"- dijo Gerald. Arnold comenzó a sospechar que Gerald había decidido fingir que todo estaba normal.

-"De qué después de un tiempo en el hospital te miren raro y te señalen y hablen de ti como si no pudieras verlos. Pero ya se acostumbrarán."- sonrió Eugene.

-"¡Oye, mi amigo no es una atracción!"

-"Gerald"- Arnold intentó calmarlo. Eugene tenía razón y la molestia de Gerald había hecho que ahora los miraran directamente.

Afortunadamente, estaban cerca del salón. Sólo tenían que entrar por la puerta que estaba frente a ellos y…

-"Hola, ¿tú eres Alfred? ¿el niño del que todos hablan?"- la voz de Ruth le impidió seguir su camino.

-"¿Eh?"- Arnold se encontró con la niña de sexto, con el pelo oscuro y liso. Pero extrañamente no tenía su peinado usual. Arnold la miraba, pero no lograba saber qué era.

-"Mira, muchas personas están hablando del niño que despertó de un coma…"

-"No estuve en coma"

-"Mi amigo no ha estado en coma"- respaldó Gerald, respondiendo casi al mismo tiempo. Pero la niña no le prestó atención a ninguno de ellos.

-"Y a causa de eso ¡nadie se ha fijado en mi cabello! Además, recuerdo que tú eras el camarero que dejó de atender mi mesa en el Chez Pierre. Bien, eso estuvo bien porque conocí a…"

Arnold y Gerald intercambiaron las miradas y se hicieron gestos de seguir rumbo a su sala. Ruth siguió hablando.

-"pero, por supuesto, no ha sido amable de… ¿eh? ¡qué les pasa! ¡cómo me dejan hablando sola!"- exclamó Ruth al ver que los niños se estaba marchando.

-"Ehm, si…bonito corte de pelo"- añadió Arnold antes de desaparecer en el interior de su sala, sólo por ser amable.

-"¡No me lo corté! ¡Lo alisé! ¡Uuf, qué maleducados!"- la niña se quejó y se encaminó a paso firme a su propio salón.

Nadie se fijó en Eugene, quien tuvo suerte sin saberlo. Si Ruth hubiese reparado en él, Eugene habría podido darle su consejo de cómo arreglar su cabello para ganarse la admiración de todos, lo cual habría molestado más aún a Ruth, y habría descargado su rabia y frustración sobre él. Pero Eugene nunca lo supo. Sólo se quedó mirando, suspiró y dijo "Estoy bien", antes de impulsar las ruedas de su silla rumbo al salón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La clase transcurrió sin mayor novedad. Simmons le dio la bienvenida y le aseguro que él podría ayudarlo después de clases para que se pusiera al día. La verdad es que Arnold no tuvo problemas para entender la materia que estaban viendo, en parte por la ayuda de Gerald y Phoebe cuando regresó a su casa, y principalmente por las visitas de Helga en el hospital. Sí, lo único difícil fue intentar concentrarse y no pensar en lo que podría estar haciendo la niña rubia sentada tras él.

El recreo fue distinto.

Se encontraba sentado en una escalinata junto a Gerald, mirando jugar a sus compañeros. Incluso Eugene jugaba con Sheena a crear coreografías aprovechando su silla de ruedas. Sid se había acercado para hablar, preguntarle cómo estaba y también por un problema que tenía. Arnold sospechaba que si sus compañeros no se habían acercado en masa como en el bus escolar, podría tener que ver con Gerald y con Helga. Suspiró. Le habría gustado poder pasar algún tiempo con Helga, pero la niña se mantenía alejada. Una semana y media. Arnold se preguntó que podría pasar en una semana y media.

-"¡Hey! Así que el cara de balón ya está de regreso"- Wolgang se acercó, seguido por Ludwig y otro de sus camaradas.

-"Piérdete, Wolgang"- dijo Gerald, parándose entre su amigo y el matón de sexto.

-"Sí, volví. Gerald, tranquilo. ¿Qué quieres Wolfgang?"- dijo Arnold también levantándose de su asiento. Se daba cuenta que Gerald estaba protegiéndolo y lo que menos quería era que su amigo se involucrara en una pelea. Especialmente si podía perder. A lo mejor, si se acercaba todo su curso… Sid se levantó pero lo notó nervioso.

-"Muchas cosas, pero ahora el dinero del almuerzo"- respondió Wolgang y sus amigos se rieron.

-"¡No te daré mi dinero!"- dijo Arnold. Supo que sus compañeros miraban la escena, pero nadie se acercó. Ok, tal vez sus compañeros no se acercarían por miedo. Tenía que pensar en un plan B.

-"Aww, ¿no es tierno? ¡No quiere entregar su dinero! No es opcional. Y ustedes también, sabandijas"- dijo Wolfgang a Gerald y Sid.

-"Wolfgang, amigo mío, jeje, creo que podríamos arreglarlo"- dijo Sid con su clásica voz gangosa.

-"Mira Wolfgang, ese niño cree que puede arreglarnos"- comentó Ludwig.

-"Cállate, tonto"- señaló Wolfgang. Y en eso, una pelota le pegó con fuerza en la cabeza, para luego rebotar suavemente hasta Arnold.

Arnold miró asombrado en dirección del origen de la pelota. Helga, con su clásico vestido rosa y aire de suficiencia, se encontraba de pie.

-"Upss, ¿te pegué?"- el tono de la niña era claramente irónico. Arnold se preguntó de dónde habría salido. Él la había estado buscando con la mirada desde que habían salido rumbo al patio.

-"Helga, ¡era mi pelota, mi pelota!"- Curly se quejaba junto a ella, pero la niña lo ignoró, mirando hacia Wolfgang. Por un segundo, Arnold pensó que lo estaba mirando a él, pero no, estaba mirando a los matones.

-"Esa niña está loca"- comentó Gerald junto a él.

-"Estás muerta"- amenazó Wolfgang, apuntando a Helga.

-"Pero Wolfgang, está mal pegarle a las niñas"- señaló Ludwig.

-"Esa no es una niña"- respondió Wolfgang, haciendo sonar sus dedos y corriendo hacia Helga.

Lo siguiente que pasó fue inesperado. Helga salió corriendo, mientras Wolgang la perseguía con sus amigos. Pero ninguno avanzó demasiado, porque otra vez la misma pelota le pegó a Wolfgang, aunque esta vez en la espalda.

-"¡¿Quién fue?!"- rugió el preadolescente.

Pero no necesitó que nadie respondiera, porque tanto Sid como Gerald miraban asombrados a Arnold.

-"Me las vas a pagar…"- amenazó Wolgang dirigiéndose hacia Arnold ahora.

-"¡Pelotas contra Wolgang!"- gritó Curly entonces, arrojando otro balón.

-"¡Hey! ¡Esa era mi pelota!"- se quejó Harold. Pero nadie le prestó atención.

Una lluvia de balones comenzó a caer sobre Wolfgang y sus compinches. Helga se agachó ágilmente y recuperó varios balones que lanzó de nuevo contra el matón. Varios niños la imitaron. Si Ludwig u otro lograba atrapar a uno de ellos, pronto un golpe de balón los obligaba a liberarlos.

-"¡Vámonos!"- ordenó Wolfgang, encabezando la huida hacia el salón, mientras aún le llegaban fuertes pelotazos.

-"¡Eeeehhh!"- corearon los niños, celebrando. A los amigos de su curso, se habían sumado niños de otras clases.

-"Ahora, ¡a tomarse la cafetería!"- gritó Curly, en frenesí. El silencio le respondió.

-"Si te tomas la cafetería, yo, yo… yo voy a golpearte"- Harold tomó a Curly de la camiseta, claramente protegiendo uno de sus lugares favoritos del colegio.

Arnold ni siquiera pensó en interrumpir ese nuevo altercado. Estaba buscando a cierta rubia. Para su fortuna, la encontró parada cerca de él. Quiso acercarse a ella, para saludarla, agradecerle…pero la campana que indicaba el fin del recreo sonó. Helga lo vio, escuchó el timbre y pareció desvanecerse en el aire de lo rápido que se fue.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tras su primer día de regreso al colegio, Arnold entró algo desanimado a la casa. Sentía emociones encontradas. Le había gustado regresar y ver a sus compañeros. Pero Helga… ¿por qué tenía que ser así? Se mantenía tan alejada, que aunque sabía que ella no era indiferente (ella lo había defendido dos veces), no había podido ni siquiera acercarse a saludarla.

-"¡Chaparrito, regresaste! ¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?"- preguntó su abuelo.

-"No tengo ganas de hablar"- respondió Arnold.

-"Hey, Tex, no dejes que los indios arruinen el baile. Un comisario sale adelante, especialmente si sabe que viene la diligencia"- dijo su abuela, recibiendo miradas curiosas del niño y el anciano.

-"¡Yijaa!"- su abuela gritó alzando unas pistolas de fogueo y se dirigió a algún lugar de la casa, aumentando las miradas de confusión de su esposo y nieto.

-"Arnold, nunca trates de entender a las mujeres. Son un enigma con E mayúscula."

-"Está bien, abuelo"- contesto Arnold, no muy seguro acerca de ese consejo.

-"Y dime, esa amiguita tuya, la de una sola ceja ¿dijo a qué hora vendría? Ella iba a ayudarte con esos ejercicios de la loga, nesóloga, kinólioga…"

-"¡kinesióloga! ¡Gracias abuelo! Digo, no, ella no me dijo, pero no creo que lo olvide, es decir, cómo, ehm, voy a mi pieza, me avisas cuando llegue"- y diciendo esto, Arnold subió rápido a su cuarto, mientras su abuelo miraba irse con una sonrisa llena de perspicacia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A: **No sé que pueda decir en mi defensa. Aquí hay varias viñetas de lo que imagino fue el primer día. Ya ustedes juzgarán lo que he escrito. Supongo que en mi ánimo actual pesa el cansancio y el haber leído un muy buen fic antes de subir este ("_De cómo Arnold es denso como un ladrillo_" de KillaCad, es excelente)…y bueno, lo que encontraba genial, ahora ya no me parece tanto. Y el sueño, y el cansancio.

En fin. Baste señalar que este fic ya comienza a perfilar un horizonte…lejos, lejos. Pero existe. Eso es muy bueno. Porque el horizonte, aunque se tarde en alcanzar, sirve para avanzar. Y debo decirlo, sus reviews han sido una gran ayuda para eso. Intentaré desarrollar las ideas paso a paso, pero por ahora no diré más, esperando que madure un poco…tome algo de forma en esta cabecita… a ver si mi musa me brinda magia para darle forma.

Un abrazo psicológico (sí, lo copié de un video de youtube) y muchas gracias por todo.


End file.
